La abducción de Sakura 'n1' Adaptación Sasusaku
by Mam ABLL
Summary: Sakura Haruno es secuestrada por una sonda alienígena diseñada para buscar vida del genero femenino yes puesta a la venta en un mercado de esclavos. Sasuke, alto comandante de los guerreros Kelon ataca una estación de esclavos solo para encontrar un pequeño tesoro humano. También en
1. Chapter 1

Para alguien que piensa que las rocas son mas interesantes que los hombres, la geóloga Sakura ha demostrado lo equivocada que esta. Cuando una sonda se estrella en la tierra cercana de un sitio de excavación, Sakura Haruno cree que ha alcanzado el premio gordo de su carrera de recolección de gemas al encontrar un meteoro de la vida real para agregar a su colección. Pero esto no es un simple meteorito.

Es una sonda alienígena diseñada para capturar vida; específicamente del genero femenino. Secuestrada y pues a la venta en un mercado de esclavos alienígenos. Sakura pronto descubre los placeres de ser una cautiva en los brazos del hombre alienígena más sexy que ella ha visto. Sasuke, alto comandante de los guerreros Kelon ataca una estación de esclavos solo para encontrar un pequeño tesoro humano que quiere mantener propio.

 ** _De la serie_** _ **Warriors of Kelon de Angela Castle**_


	2. Chapter 2

La serie y el libro pertenecen a _ **Angela Castle n.n**_

¡Dsfrutenlo!

.

.

.

.

-¡Gracias a Dios por los vibradores! Kiba es tan poco inventivo. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que sepa, qué es un punto G.

Sakura sintió que su cara se ruborizaba ante la fuerte proclamación de Hinata. Su hermana cambiaba a sus novios como si se hubiera cambiado de ropa interior. Su vida parecía ser una constante puerta giratoria de hombres y fiestas.

-Caramba, Hinata, dilo un poco mas fuerte, estoy segura de que al otro lado de la ciudad no te escucharon—Gruño Sakura en voz baja.

-Oh, relájate. Si alguien necesita echar un polvo, ere tú—El volumen de la voz de Hinata no había disminuido en lo más mínimo.

La hermana menor de Sakura disfrutaba de todo tipo de atención, buena o mala. A menudo era causa de muchas angustias para Sakura, a quien no le gustaba ser el centro de atención. Hinata no mostro ninguna señal de vergüenza cuando los clientes del café volvieron la cabeza, no es que necesitaran esforzarse para escuchar su fuerte voz.

Sakura noto algunas sonrisas e ignoro las miradas. Miro el cabello lacio y azul oscuro perfecto de su hermana y sus claros ojos perla. Hinata nunca tenia problemas para atraer al sexo opuesto. Los hombres se sentían atraídos por ella como polillas a una llama.

Sakura, por otro lado, se sentía mas anodina que el color beige. Sus ojos eran jade que verdes y había una dispersión de pecas en su nariz. Su largo cabello roza tímidamente recogido de su cara en una trenza que le llegaba a la amplia cintura talla catorce y solo media un metro sesenta y cinco. Baja y regordeta eran las palabras mas amables que había escuchado sobre su altura y peso; trato de no pensar en todas las palabras mas crueles que a menudo había escuchado susurrar detrás de ella. Palabras que dolían y herían, haciéndola sentir menos valiosa de lo que realmente era. Pero Sakura era mejor en muchas otras cosas que su bella hermana. A pesar de que Hinata tenia toda la belleza en su conjunto de genes, mas que nada Sakura estaba agradecida de tener cerebro.

-¿No voy a verte durante el próximo mes y todo lo que puedes hacer es avergonzarme en público? —Un suspiro de exasperación se deslizo de ella.

Hinata solo le sonrió.

-Si. Bueno, darte buenos recuerdos para que sigas hasta que llegues a casa. ¿Cuándo te vas de nuevo?

-A primera hora de mañana. La compañía ha rentado un jet privado para la expedición.

-Genial, jet privado, todo lo que necesitas ahora es al guapo millonario. Tal vez debería convertirme en una de esas azafatas de avión. He oído que atrapan todos los pastelitos, sin mencionar unirse al Mile High Club.

Sakura rodo los ojos.

-¿El sexo es todo lo que puedes pensar?

-Bien, es mucho mas divertido que observar viejas rocas aburridas—Hinata jugo distraídamente con el extremo de un rizo azuloso.

Sakura era geóloga de Caxton, una compañía minera global que operaba en todo el mundo. Siempre estaban atentos a nuevas ubicaciones para cavar. Una reciente encuesta satelital del remoto desierto al noroeste de Australia indico que podría haber valiosos minerales de la superficie.

Era el trabajo de Sakura como geóloga de la compañía entra y examinar el terreno circuncidante y la roca desde arriba y debajo de la superficie. Ella había trabajado para Caxton durante cinco años y había viajado a muchos lugares remotos. Aun no se había equivocado acerca de si valía la pena explotar una ubicación o no y había hecho ganar una fortuna a la compañía, aunque refutarían ere pequeño hecho si surgiera alguna afirmación de que Sakura era responsable de su éxito continuo.

A Sakura no le importaba, disfrutaba de la aventura de viajar t explorar el mundo, lo que dejaba poco tiempo para cualquier otra cosa, como los hombres o el romance. Ella dejaba eso a su bonita hermana reina de regreso a casa.

Era su hermana la que le había dado una cita para el baile de debutantes, pero no había pasado mucho para que el chico gravitara hacia Hinata. Sakura se había ido sola a casa. Fue mas o menos lo mismo en la universidad. Paso mucho tiempo con la cabeza atascada en libros. La única vez que un chico pretendía estar interesado en Sakura era para hacer preguntas sobre su hermana. Para Sakura, las rocas eran simplemente más interesantes.

A Hinata le encantaba compartir sus hazañas sexuales principalmente porque sabia que eso la molestaba. Sakura guardo varias notas en la mesa mientras se ponía de pie. Hinata no protesto porque había pagado el café una vez mas y había seguido a su hermana mientras salían del café.

-No te metas en problemas mientras estoy fuera, no puedo regresar de esta expedición ya que estaré a kilómetros de cualquier lugar—Advirtió Sakura, tratando de ser buena hermana.

Hinata solo se encogió de hombros, ladeando una media sonrisa.

-Vamos, ¿Desde cuando me quedo fuera problemas?

Sakura inspiro profundamente n un esfuerzo por mantener calmada, antes de darle un cálido abrazo a su hermana. Puede que no le gustara muchas cosas que hacía Hinata, pero amaba a su única hermana.

-Tráeme de vuelta uno de esos boomerangs originales. Necesito algunas decoraciones nuevas en mi departamento.

-Claro—Sakura le sonrío a su hermana.

* * *

Unos días mas tarde, Sakura y un equipo de cuatro hombres estaban acampados a las afueras del Parque Nacional Kakadu en el territorio del norte de Australia. Ella cerro la computadora portátil después de terminar el ultimo de los informes para enviar a Caxton. Se relajo en la silla de su director para contemplar las brillantes estrellas de la vía láctea. Los otros miembros de la expedición se sentaron alrededor de un fuego hablando y riendo. Le encantaba estar en esos lugares, lejos del bullicio de la ciudad. Era una pena que no pudiera hacer ese tipo de cosas con mas frecuencia. Ella suspiro internamente, sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia deseos y sueños de alguien con quien compartir estas estrellas. A pesar de su vida plena de viajar de un lugar a otro y trabajar, estaba sola; la soledad en la que se había vuelto muy hábil en esconderse.

-Hola.

Su cabeza se movió hacia adelante para mirar a Sai, uno de los miembros del equipo de perforación, que le tendió una humeante taza de té. Ella se enderezo, dejando de lado su computadora portátil para tomar la bebida caliente.

-Gracias—Ella sonrió. Había trabajado con Sai por unos años. Le gustaban los modales suaves del mecánico; siempre había sido amable con ella. Sin embargo, al ser muy consciente de su peso, nunca tuvo el valor de invitarlo ni siquiera a tomar un café. Lamentablemente, había esperado demasiado. Otra mujer había venido y se lo había levantado.

-No hay un lugar como este en la tierra—dijo.

Sakura miro a Sai, había seguido su mirada hacia el cielo nocturno.

-Estas en lo correcto—Dejo que sus ojos volvieran a subir—Me encantaría ver algunas de esas gemas de cerca—dijo con un suspiro nostálgico. Ella había visto algunas muestras de meteoritos durante su entrenamiento de geología. Siempre la habían fascinado—Tal vez tenga suerte y encuentre algunos meteoros—Mantuvo su mirada en las estrellas brillantes.

Él le dio una risa profunda.

-O una nave espacial y algunos extraterrestres.

Ella rio.

-Sí, a la NASA le encantaría eso.

Como si fuera una señal, una gran estrella fugaz brillo repentinamente en la atmosfera justo encima de sus cabezas.

-¡Wow, mira eso! —Ella se puso en pie de un salto mientras ambos seguían el camino luminoso y brillante.

-Santa mierda, se dirige hacia aquí— él jadeo.

Él estaba en lo correcto. La estrella fugaz no se desintegro en la atmosfera como otras estrellas fugaces, sino que golpeo la tierra a varios cientos de metros del campamento. El impacto sacudió la tierra.

La emoción burbujeo dentro de ella. ¡Esto era irreal! No podía creer su suerte, un meteoro real, algo que podría agregar a su colección de gemas.

-¡Tengo que ver eso! – Ella se levanto de un salto, tomo una antorcha de campamento antes de correr hacia el lugar del impacto.

Sin aliento por la emoción, y porque no corría muy a menudo, no le llevó mucho tiempo alcanzar el profundo surco que el meteoro había tallado en la tierra en el momento del impacto. Ella resbalo en el borde, cayendo a un agujero de dos metros catorce de ancho, quitándole el aliento de los pulmones.

-¡Sakura! –Podía oír la voz de Sai. Una luz brillante brillaba sobre ella- ¿Estas bien?

Ella se giró para sentarse.

\- Sí- se quedó sin aliento- Estoy bien.

Ella estaba más preocupada por encontrar su nuevo tesoro espacial.

Recuperando su antorcha, que se había derrumbado a unos pocos pies de distancia, se giró sobre sus manos y rodillas en la tierra y buscó en el agujero. El objeto no era difícil de perderse. Tenía el tamaño y la forma de una pelota de fútbol y brillaba en rojo, como las brasas de un fuego. Cautelosamente, colocó su palma abierta cerca de la tierra para sentir calor antes de dejarla caer y avanzar lentamente sobre sus manos y rodillas. Sakura se inclinó sobre el objeto.

Ciertamente no se parecía a ningún meteorito que hubiera visto antes; era demasiado liso, demasiado bien formado, parecía casi hecho por el hombre. Ella frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que posiblemente podría ser basura espacial.

-Guau, un meteorito real- dijo alguien.

Sakura levantó la vista; el resto del equipo de excavación había venido obviamente a ver lo que estaba pasando.

-No creo que sea un meteoro- informó al equipo frunciendo el ceño.

-Podría haber radiación atmosférica o algo así- Sai advirtió.

Pero en ese momento realmente no le importaba cuando sus dedos se deslizaron alrededor del objeto ovalado liso, levantándolo para acunarlo en sus palmas. Ella se balanceó sobre sus talones y cuidadosamente se puso de pie. Era frío y pesado como el mármol negro.

Ella jadeó, al igual que algunos de los hombres, cuando el objeto de repente comenzó a brillar en un azul profundo. Sintió una vibración suave estremecerse desde el objeto hasta sus manos y sus brazos. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio que el equipo de perforación daba un paso atrás desde el cráter. De acuerdo, entonces no era basura espacial, ni era un meteoro.

-¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?- Hidan, el mecánico de las máquina de perforación, hizo la pregunta que estaba segura de que todos se estaban haciendo en silencio.

Una sensación de hormigueo comenzó a elevarse desde sus manos.

Jadeando, ella trató de soltar el objeto. Sus manos estaban congeladas en su lugar.

-Ahh, chicos, no puedo soltarlo- El pánico rápidamente reemplazó la curiosidad y la emoción.

Sai, el mayor del grupo, saltó al cráter con Sakura. Extendió la mano para quitarle la cosa de las manos. Una descarga cayó sobre las manos de Sai, haciéndolo retroceder.

Sai maldijo.

-¡Hidan, pide ayuda, ahora!

Sakura gimió cuando el hormigueo atravesó su pecho y todo su cuerpo, directamente en su estómago y sorprendentemente en su coño, curvándole los dedos de los pies. Su respiración se aceleró, su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho.

-Oh, Dios mío- Sakura gimió. No pudo evitar que sus ojos se cerraran ante la sensación que vibraba a través de ella.

-¡Sakura!-Escuchó la voz frenética de Sai, sus manos la sacudían.

La sensación fue creciendo más fuerte por todo su cuerpo hasta que se sintió encapsulada en ella. Trató de gritar, pero el sonido se alojó en su garganta. El mundo giro a un ritmo increíble.

-¡Haz algo!-El grito se desvaneció cuando todo se inclinó al negro de la nada.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 2_**

Sakura se despertó temblando. Había metal frío debajo de su piel desnuda y su cuerpo entero palpitaba como si hubiera sido golpeada por un camión de diez toneladas.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. _¿Desnuda?_ Nunca es bueno a menos que también involucre a Hugh Jackman y varios potes de helado con chispas.

Una luz brillante alumbró sus ojos. Parpadeó varias veces antes de tratar de mover sus extremidades solo para descubrir que no podía.

Pulseras de metal dorado de siete centímetros cubrían sus muñecas y tobillos, asegurándola a la mesa de metal cobrizo. Ella entró en pánico, tratando desesperadamente de luchar contra sus ataduras.

-La mujer ha recuperado la conciencia-dijo una voz desde su derecha.

Sakura giró la cabeza para ver quién estaba hablando. Por un momento, no pudo ver a nadie.

-Por favor, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué está pasando?- Su voz sonaba ronca a sus oídos, su garganta estaba seca, trató de tragar y lamer sus labios en un intento de humedecer su boca.

-Prepárala. Los barcos de la Federación ya comenzaron a llegar. Querrán ver la especie de primera mano antes de la venta- agregó una voz ligera y más tenue que la primera.

Sakura luchó de nuevo. Las uniones eran apretadas e implacables.

Alguien se movió detrás de su cruce a su lado. Sakura jadeó al ver la cara por primera vez: piel pálida casi translúcida, con venas de color púrpura verdosas que palpitaban debajo.

Dos grandes y plateados ojos plateados la miraron. La criatura tenía dos hendiduras en forma de almendra donde debería estar la nariz, el cabello rosa pálido que caía sobre orejas. Sakura no pudo decir si era hombre o mujer. Llevaba una simple túnica blanca, con un cuello alto y redondeado. Tenía un cinturón metálico de sesenta centímetros de ancho alrededor de su cintura. O alguien había hecho el trabajo de maquillaje de efectos especiales más increíble para una película o esto no era humano.

-¿Quién eres tú?- Sakura trató de calmar su mente, se estaba volviendo loca por pensamientos irracionales, pero mientras más miraba su volumen y cuerpo no había forma posible de que fuera un humano disfrazado.-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Los ojos plateados de la criatura la miraron.

-¿Deberíamos probar su inteligencia antes de la venta? Puede aumentar el valor.

-No, quieren criadores, no asesores- dijo el otro. Esto pareció divertir a la pareja.

¿Venta? ¿Reproductores? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? La ira de repente reemplazó el miedo de Sakura.

-¡Si no me cuentas lo que está sucediendo, gritaré hasta que el lugar caiga!- Le gritó a los dos alienígenas.

 ** _"¡Mierda, Aliens!"_** Aliens la habían secuestrado. Ambos volvieron sus miradas extraterrestres una vez más hacia ella.

-Tranquilízate, mujer, no te dañaremos.

-¡Entonces déjame ir!-Les gruñó entre sus dientes apretados.

-Muy pronto, mujer, ¿cuál es tu designación?

-¿Mi designación?- Ella estaba confundida.

-¿Cómo te llaman otros de tu especie?

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que querían saber su nombre.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno. Mi especie es humana- Le hicieron un gesto con la cabeza aparentemente tomando notas en algún tipo de bloc electrónico.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?- Ya no ignoraban sus preguntas y le respondían.

-Una sonda portal aterrizó en tu planeta humano, la recogiste. Como estaba en sintonía con solo registrar ADN femenino, te encerró en una _cápsula- trans_ y te transportó a nosotros. Somos el Metril. No temas, no estarás aquí mucho tiempo- Los delgados labios casi inexistentes se curvaron en una media sonrisa. Se divertían con su situación, los bastardos alienígenas.

No le gustaba la forma en que la miraban, el nerviosismo y el miedo comenzaron a asomar de nuevo. Por un momento, ella había olvidado su estado de desnudez.

-¿C-cuando puedo ir a casa?"

Extremadamente sedienta, ella se lamió los labios otra vez. Trató de concentrarse, abrumada por varias emociones fuertes, la más fuerte de ellas era el miedo. El alienígena Methril se movió alrededor de la mesa, que comenzó a moverse, sobresaltando a Sakura mientras se inclinaba hacia arriba, bajando los pies mientras su corazón se volvía más vertical.

-Los productos valiosos no se van a casa.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?

-Como eres el primer humano que hemos encontrado en las sondas, tenemos la intención de enviarte y las coordenadas de la sonda al mejor postor de la Federación.

Un nudo se retorció en el estómago de Sakura, la sorpresa se extendió a través de ella.

-N-no puedes hacer eso- jadeó.

-Somos una raza de comerciantes. Nosotros seleccionamos cualquier cosa; no hay una ley universal contra la venta de una mercancía muy necesaria.

-No soy una mercancía, soy un ser sensible y no algo que puedas vender- argumentó Sakura.

La mesa se inclinó hasta que la parte inferior casi tocó el suelo. Sus caras eran serias mientras la tomaban de sus muñecas, liberándolas de sus ataduras. Le soltaron los tobillos y cayó al suelo por el golpe repentino.

-Vendemos cualquier cosa y a cualquier persona—declaró rotundamente.

Una fuerza de repente tiró de sus muñecas juntas. Sakura se dio cuenta de que las pulseras debían tener algún tipo de fuerza magnetizada.

El pánico volvió a filtrarse en ella cuando el alienígena la tiró. A pesar de su apariencia débil, eran fuertes. Sakura se tambaleó hacia adelante cuando fue empujada por otra fuerza invisible. El alienígena pálido la arrastraba detrás sin siquiera tocarla. Trató de resistir la fuerza que la arrastraba, pero era demasiado fuerte.

-No hagas esto. No puedes venderme como ganado- dijo, viendo como la pared gris pálida al otro lado de la habitación se deslizaba hacia arriba, revelando un pasillo largo y oscuro.

-Cualquier especie hembra con capacidades de cría, capturadas por los comerciantes puede ser vendida por los comerciantes. Con tu aspecto exótico, estoy seguro de que obtendremos un alto precio. Se agradecida de que quien te compre será rico y en necesidad desesperada. Estoy seguro de que serás tratada muy bien- dijo la criatura frente a ella, mientras era arrastrada por el pasillo.

-No soy exótico, créeme. En mi planeta, soy poco atractiva, sencilla y demasiado gorda. Realmente no valgo nada- dijo Sakura, probando otra táctica de razonamiento, pero el alienígena simplemente la ignoró.

Temblaba, era difícil pensar con claridad o saber qué hacer, no es que ella pudiera hacer nada como la cautiva de estas criaturas alienígenas.

Lo que quería hacer era ir a casa. Las posibilidades de que eso sucediera ahora se desvanecían rápidamente a medida que la gravedad de su situación empezaba a hundirse. La venderían como esclava.

Sobrevivir era ahora el nombre del juego. Pero, ¿quería ella sobrevivir como esclava?

-¿A qué te refieres con las capacidades de cría?- Necesitaba obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible. Su propia supervivencia dependía de eso.

-La guerra ha causado estragos en muchas de las especies femeninas del cuadrante y se generan muy pocas hembras. Los guerreros necesitan hembras para engendrar nuevos guerreros para continuar la guerra.

El pavor le golpeó el estómago. Ella se sintió ilógica.

-¿Me están vendiendo para tener bebés? Pensé que las razas avanzadas habrían inventado la clonación para ahora.

-¿Clonación?- El Methrill se detuvo a mitad del paso. Sakura se estrelló contra su cuerpo, rebotando en él, ¡su trasero se estrelló contra el suelo con un empujón! Dio vuelta, sus ojos plateados mirándola.

-Explica esa palabra.

Sakura pensó cómo describir mejor el proceso de clonación experimental.

Ella estaba sorprendida de que no supieran de tal cosa. Ella lo atribuyó a un concepto erróneo de la película.

-La clonación es hacer una copia genética de algo.

Se inclinó para tomarla de la parte superior de los brazos y la obligó a ponerse en pie.

-¿Hacen eso en tu planeta humano?- El Methril era un pie más alto que ella, obligándola a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo a la cara.

-En la Tierra, todavía está en etapas experimentales, pero los científicos han logrado copiar algunos animales hasta ahora.

Su rostro pálido era inexpresivo cuando se detuvo por un momento, aparentemente pensando en sus palabras.

-¿Cómo incubas vida fuera de la cavidad femenina?- Sakura solo podía asumir que 'cavidad humana' significaba útero.

No conocía el intrincado funcionamiento de la clonación, solo los conceptos básicos de lo que había leído en revistas y artículos científicos.

-No estoy seguro de que lo hayan hecho todavía. Pero sí sé que están trabajando para tratar de crear vida fuera del útero.

El Methril emitió un extraño sonido de resoplido que provenía de las rendijas en forma de almendra debajo de sus ojos.

-No soy un científico de clonación, tendrías que preguntarle a uno de ellos. Si me llevaras a casa podría...

-¡Basta!- Le espetó el Methril, girándose para arrastrarla. Sakura hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse al día.-Tus palabras no me detendrán.

-¿Pero no estás interesado en la clonación, creando vida sin tener que secuestrar mujeres?

-Ahora no habría placer en eso.

Aunque no podía ver su cara, trotando detrás para seguir sus largos pasos, podía sentir la siniestra sonrisa en sus palabras. _¿Cómo podría_ _una raza ser tan avanzada pero tan primitiva?_ La confundió aún más. Supuso que con la tecnología avanzada surgían actitudes superiores de "podemos hacer lo que sea que podamos".

Ella se estremeció. Una brisa fría hizo que le picara la piel con piel de gallina.

-¿No hay nada que pueda decir o hacer para que me dejes ir?

No le respondió y dobló una esquina. Las luces incrustadas en las paredes proyectaban sombras suaves. No había mucha luz, pero Sakura podía distinguir una larga fila de lo que parecían puertas. El material de las paredes era extraño. Sakura no pudo descifrar si era de roca o metal.

Todo era gris, esquinas, marcos de las puertas, con tomas de iluminación teñidas de un gris oscuro.

El Methrill levantó su mano de tres garras mientras se detenía afuera de una de las puertas de noventa centímetros por noventa centímetros.

La puerta se deslizó hacia arriba y desapareció por encima. El alienígena empujó a Sakura hacia una cámara estrecha. En el otro extremo había barras negras. Vio la sombra de alguien deteniéndose al frente para mirar adentro, era como si estuviera en un escaparate.

Una fuerza magnetizada tiró de las bandas en sus muñecas, forzando sus brazos separados y sosteniéndolos a cada lado de la estrecha celda.

Ella tiró de sus brazos tratando de liberarse, pero encontró la fuerza demasiado fuerte, manteniéndola en su lugar.

-Has atraído mucha atención de la Federación, siendo nuestra primera especie humana- El Methrill habló detrás de ella.

Un material blanco y suave cayó de repente sobre su cabeza. Poco hizo para cubrir su desnudez. Sintió sus garras levantando su cabello y colocándolo de nuevo. Su piel con escalofríos por su leve toque.

-No eres desagradable de mirar. Debería complacerte que seas una compra muy deseada.

-¡Vete al infierno!- Escupió ella, tratando de luchar contra sus ataduras-No puedes hacerme esto- Contuvo un sollozo, decidida a convertir su miedo en ira.

Sintió que el Methrill permanecía un momento cerca de su espalda.

Ella cerró los ojos, todo su cuerpo temblaba. Luego desapareció, la puerta volvió a su lugar. Sakura estaba enjaulada, en exhibición y a la venta.

-La jodida "venta del siglo"- murmuró para sí misma.

Tenía que haber una forma de salir de esto, de escapar. Ella hipó desesperadamente tratando de sofocar otro llanto. Estaba completamente sola. No podía aferrarse a su ira, se derritió en la impotencia y la soledad. Nadie vendría a su rescate.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo 3_**

Le dolían los brazos por estar apoyada contra la pared. Ni siquiera podía sentarse en el piso. Sin forma de decir cuánto tiempo había estado allí, se sintió como una eternidad, pero se sentía lejos de estar sola. Sakura sintió muchos ojos sobre ella, criaturas, extraterrestres, pasando frente a su jaula. En la oscuridad más allá, no podía ver nada.

Un rugido de repente estalló desde afuera. Una explosión sacudió el piso en el que estaba parada y la tenue luz parpadeó. Las luces rojas parpadearon. Las luces rojas intermitentes nunca eran una buena señal. La fuerza magnética, que había mantenido a Sakura en su lugar, desapareció de repente. Ella gritó cuando se le doblaron las rodillas y se derrumbó sobre el frío suelo. Escuchó un fuerte golpe esporádico justo afuera de la puerta. Gritos ahogados llegaron a sus oídos. Se arrastró hacia adelante, agarrándose a los barrotes de su celda y se levantó, mirando hacia una caverna expansiva.

Una segunda explosión sacudió el área. Roca y metal arrojados hacia afuera. El humo salía de un enorme agujero en la pared a diez metros de las celdas. Enormes criaturas guerreras vestidas con armaduras metálicas negras se vertieron en la caverna, con máscaras oscuras en el casco sobre sus rostros, sus brazos desnudos mostrando carne y músculos bronceados.

Sakura miró horrorizada cuando al menos veinte de los guerreros se lanzaron para un ataque en conjunto.

El Methril se precipitó a través de grandes puertas, tratando de escapar de la carnicería perpetrada por estos guerreros alienígenas.

Lo que solo podría describirse como la fuerza de seguridad de los

Methril llegó para defender usando algún tipo de armas de energía, disparando contra los invasores. Muchos de los grandes guerreros vestidos con armaduras sostenían espadas largas y de aspecto mortal.

Aun cuando los rayos de energía impactaban en ellos, cargaron hacia delante para pelear con los Methril, cortando extremidades y cabezas mientras avanzaban, sangre rosa pálida rociando las paredes y el piso.

El Methrill le dijo que estaban en guerra. Ahora ella era testigo de eso.

Fue brutal y sangriento, pero no pudo apartar los ojos de la lucha, mientras los guerreros luchaban para acercarse a la celda que la sostenía.

Uno de los guerreros medía medio pie más alto que los demás, sus enormes músculos sobresalían mientras sostenía una espada que chorreaba sangre pálida Methrill. A pesar de su tamaño, se movió con hábil gracia. Él giró en su dirección.

Sakura jadeó, y volvió a entrar a la celda, rezando para que la gran criatura no la hubiera visto. Se metió en el rincón que se deslizaba por el suelo para envolver sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas, tratando de ocultar su desnudez a cualquiera que pudiera mirar dentro.

Ella sintió sus ojos en ella y levantó la vista. Su enorme y musculoso cuerpo llenaba la entrada de la celda, solo los barrotes la separaban de este nuevo y aterrador extraterrestre. Tenía que medir al menos dos metros.

Su voz era profunda, como la del gruñido de un depredador, penetrando sus sentidos.

-Liberen a las otras mujeres. Esta es mía.

Ella tembló, incapaz de mirar hacia otro lado. Lo vio envainar su espada mortal e irregular. Una segunda voz profunda respondió:

-Sí, Te-Comandante.

Fuertes manos sólidas con dedos gruesos agarrados a cada lado de las barras. Tiró fuerte y la puerta entera se soltó.

Ya no había nada para protegerla de este guerrero alienígena. Ella se sorprendió cuando dio un paso adelante y luego se agachó. Sakura vio piernas sólidas tan gruesas como troncos de árboles cuando más músculos se hincharon. Luego se retiró la máscara de la cabeza.

Sakura miró a los ojos más negros que jamás había visto. Ella dudaba que tuviera iris. Cualquier otra criatura habría lucido malévolamente malvada con ojos negros, pero no está. Parecía adaptarse a él. Sus rasgos eran casi humanos. Fuerte mentón sólido, como si hubiera sido cincelado en granito. Pómulos afilados, enorme nariz de halcón que parecía en proporción, una boca con llenos labios masculinos.

Inconscientemente, su lengua salió corriendo para lamer sus labios.

Parecía tener una armadura natural como placas sobre su frente plana.

Sin embargo, definitivamente parecía más humano que alienígena, aparte de su gran tamaño, masa muscular y piel blanca, como si nunca hubiera pasado tiempo bajo el sol.

Él se onduló con un peligro letal. Sus ojos la recorrieron como si fuera una sabrosa comida lista para ser devorada. Ella se estremeció.

-No me temas, pequeña- Habló en un tono más suave que el que había usado antes, como si estuviera calmando a un niño- ¿Te implantaron un traductor?

Ella estaba confundida. Le tomó a su cerebro un momento para comprender de lo que estaba hablando. No es de extrañar que ella fuera capaz de entender al Methril y a este nuevo alienígena. Debieron haber implantado un traductor en algún lugar de su oreja o cabeza.

Demasiado asustada para pronunciar cualquier palabra, Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien.

-¡Te-Comandante!- Otro de los guerreros apareció en el marco de la puerta de su celda- Se detectaron dos acorazados pesados Xurson. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Gruñendo, el alienígena que se agachaba ante ella se elevó a su altura.

-Toma lo que puedas, regresa al barco.

Sakura miró paralizada mientras se quitaba una gran capa que no había visto de su espalda y la alcanzaba. Sus grandes y fuertes manos la levantaron antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Él la envolvió en su capa. Un embriagador aroma masculino asaltó sus sentidos, mientras la levantaba sobre su ancho hombro, como si no pesara nada más que una bolsa de plumas.

Ella chilló, luchando contra el gran alienígena. Su brazo musculoso era como una banda de hierro alrededor de sus piernas superiores, sosteniéndola firmemente. Puso una mano sobre su culo para mantenerla en su lugar y simplemente ignoró sus luchas mientras pasaba por encima de los cuerpos que él y sus camaradas habían cortado recientemente.

Llevándola a Dios supiera dónde.

El sonido de sus botas hizo eco en el piso de metal. Los guerreros revoloteaban alrededor de la nave. El cabello de Sakura colgaba, poniéndose en su rostro, impidiéndole ver nada aparte de un culo sólido y bien proporcionado.

-¡Bájame!- Exigió, finalmente encontrando su voz.

Una puerta se abrió y él entró.

-Muy pronto, pequeña- fue su brusca respuesta.

Aplicando presión sobre sus piernas, el gigante la empujó hacia arriba y fuera de su hombro. Ella se deslizó hasta la mitad de su torso antes de que su agarre se apretara, deteniendo su avance hacia el piso, forzando a Sakura a poner sus palmas sobre sus grandes hombros para sostenerse.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Estaban casi nariz con nariz. Sakura se dio cuenta al mirar más de cerca que sus ojos que parecían estar salpicados de luz de estrellas. Ella estaba asombrada por su belleza. Contuvo el aliento en la garganta cuando la sostuvo, sus pies colgando a un pie del piso.

-Por los fuegos de Elron, nunca he tenido una belleza tan suave—La declaración profunda y ruidosa la dejó estupefacta. Él gentilmente la sentó en una gran cama levantada a noventa centímetros del piso. Su capa cayó de sus hombros, revelando su pálida piel desnuda a través de la tela transparente. Su mirada hambrienta recorrió su carne expuesta.

El barco que los rodeaba se estremeció, y el guerrero alienígena gruñó de nuevo.

-No temas, pequeñita, no dejaré que ningún daño venga a ti. Pero debes permanecer en estos cuartos. ¿Lo entiendes?

Ella asintió. Sacó lo que parecía un bolígrafo de oro de su cinturón.

Extendiendo la mano, la agarró del tobillo y la levantó, agitando la pluma dorada sobre el brazalete. Hizo un pequeño clic y se abrió, cayendo de su tobillo. Al ver que estaba libre de los vínculos, rápidamente le ofreció su otro tobillo.

-Tus muñecas.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, sosteniéndolos para que él también se los pudiera quitar.

Sus oscuros ojos de luz de estrellas la observaron todo el tiempo. Él arrebató los pedazos y se volvió para irse.

-¡Espera!- Sakura se adelantó. Él se giró para mirarla-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y a dónde me llevarás?- Sakura tenía que saber.

-Yo soy Sasuke. Hablaremos pronto. Primero debo lidiar con partir el Graphite Methril.

-¿Graphite?

Él pareció pensar por un momento.

-Estación comercial de esclavos de los Methrill.

Se dio vuelta en sus pesadas botas, saliendo rápidamente. La puerta se cerró con un suave sonido detrás de él.

Sakura tomó su entorno. Era escaso, aparte de la gran cama que dominaba la habitación y una pequeña mesa redonda metálica atornillada en la esquina más alejada. Paneles de color arena se alineaban en las paredes; una segunda puerta estaba a dos pies del final de la cama. Pequeñas luces brillantes estaban a lo largo del costado de las puertas y dispersas alrededor de los paneles de la pared.

Ella bajó de la cama. Cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el piso, pudo sentir la vibración de la nave. Se dirigió a la puerta secundaria, rezando para que fuera lo que esperaba.

Cuando no se abrió, estudió las pequeñas luces a lo largo del costado, alcanzando sus dedos hacia ellos. Ella parpadeó cuando la puerta se abrió. Suspiro de alivio. Era diferente a los baños en la Tierra, pero era uno de todos modos.

Tardó un momento en estudiar el cuenco extrañamente curvado antes de decidir que era un retrete. Ella tuvo que trepar para montar a horcajadas para poder hacer sus necesidades. Ella chilló de sorpresa cuando un chorro de agua tibia se levantó para higienizar sus partes privadas y lavar sus desechos. Era diferente, de acuerdo.

Una vez que acabo, se quitó la capa para quitarse el vestido transparente en la que el Methril la había puesto, sin querer que la desagradable tela la tocara por más tiempo. Lo arrojó a un rincón antes de tomar la larga capa y colocarla sobre sus hombros. Ella regresó a sus aposentos. Envolviendo su capa más fuerte alrededor de sí misma, volvió a trepar a la cama. Olía a él, no a un olor desagradable, como el sol y la arena, muy masculino y extrañamente atractivo. Su capa parecía ser la única que la cubría. No había manera de que fuera a aventurarse más allá de esta habitación con la cubierta transparente que el Methril le había dado. No tenía idea de qué peligros había más allá de esa puerta.

Enterró su cabeza en sus manos. Incapaz de detener las lágrimas, sollozó ante la impotencia de su situación. Lloró hasta que el agotamiento se apoderó de ella, cayendo en un sueño profundo.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 4_**

Una gran mano callosa, alisando su piel. Sakura soltó un suave gemido; su cuerpo comenzó a despertarse con un delicioso deseo.

La mano dejó un rastro tentador desde su muslo externo sobre sus caderas, sumergiéndose en su cintura, acariciando su estómago, luego deslizándose para ahuecar su pecho y amasándolo. Sus pezones se endurecieron en respuesta.

-Hmmm- soltó un profundo murmullo, mientras la mano jugaba con el brote duro.

Su aliento era cálido en la parte posterior de su cuello, enviando escalofríos de placer sobre su cuerpo. Sakura salió lentamente de su neblina inducida por el sueño, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Allí estaba él acostado a su lado en la cama. Sorprendida, ella trató de alejarse.

Pero él fue rápido y apretó su fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura, manteniéndola en su lugar en la cama. Se había llamado a sí mismo

Sasuke, Comandante Sasuke, ¿pero comandante de qué?

¿Y por qué su toque le enviaba escalofríos desde los dedos de sus pies hasta su coño? Él continuó acariciando y olfateando su cuello. Ella extendió la mano, tratando de alejarlo. No había forma de que pudiera mover su enorme cuerpo.

-Por favor, no- chilló ella. El miedo se mezcló con la cálida respuesta de su cuerpo confundiéndola.

Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla. El pelo largo, grueso y trenzado le caía sobre los hombros. También era tan negro como sus ojos. Su armadura había desaparecido y él estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba. El alienígena tenía un infierno de cuerpo musculoso y era la cosa más sexy que Sakura había visto alguna vez. Tenía un poder y una fuerza tan cruda.

-¿Cómo te llaman, pequeña?- Preguntó con voz baja y ronca.

Ella se estremeció al oír el sonido. Sasuke la apretó contra su calor.

-Sakura.

-Sak –uya- Probar su nombre en su lengua sonaba más como "Sok-uya" con su acento traducido en sus oídos.

-Tienes una piel suave, Sakura. Respondes tan fácilmente a mi toque—Él le pasó la mano por el estómago y su piel respondió con piel de gallina.

Ella se lamió los labios. Tenía la boca seca, la garganta reseca. Luego, para colmo, le dio un gruñido.

-Por favor, ¿tienes agua?

Se separó de ella en un movimiento fluido. De repente se sintió privada de su calor.

-¿El Methril no se preocupó por tus necesidades?- Caminó hacia un panel de pared. Agitando su mano a través de ella, se abrió, revelando una pequeña variedad de comidas extrañas.

-Uhm, no- Desde luego, no recordaba haber comido ni bebido nada desde que se había despertado. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que fue secuestrada por la sonda.

Cogió lo que parecía una gran versión plateada de una taza de niño y se la llevó de regreso a ella. Sakura se sentó.

Al darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda, se sonrojó profusamente y recogió sábanas suaves para cubrirse. Sasuke la observó con curiosa diversión. Aunque sus rasgos eran extraterrestres, tenía una fuerte belleza ruda a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué cubrir tu belleza?- Él le entregó la taza, ella la bebió con avidez del pico. El líquido sabía a la vez amargo y dulce, pero sació su sed.

-Gracias- Le devolvió la copa -No estoy acostumbrada a estar sin ropa.

-En tu mundo, ¿las mujeres se cubren, incluso en el hogar?

-Además del baño y las relaciones íntimas- Sintió que se sonrojaba de nuevo ante sus palabras.

Él le dio una sonrisa lujuriosa.

-El color de tu piel es más hermoso que los Fuegos de Elron. ¿Pueden todas las mujeres humanas hacer eso?

-Um, todos los humanos... supongo... cuando estamos avergonzadas o tímidas. ¿Cómo sabes que soy humano?

-Examine tus datos de venta.

-Oh, ¿qué más se decía sobre mí?- No podía contener su curiosidad acerca de cómo había sido etiquetada por el Methril.

-Eres el primer ser humano que ha capturado el Methril. Los exámenes médicos demostraron que eres un criador compatible con el ochenta por ciento de las razas de la Federación- Le ofreció una selección de lo que parecían tomates verdes azulados.

El hambre y el instinto de supervivencia la llevaron a tomar uno. Él la vio dudando.

-Muerde la piel- Demostró con otro de su tipo.

Cuando su boca se abrió, ella vio un destello de sus blancos, afilados dientes caninos.

Tuvo que morder duro para atravesar la piel exterior de la fruta, pero fue recompensada con una carne acuosa miel, los jugos corriendo por su garganta. Ella dio un gemido de placer ante el sabor. No le llevó mucho tiempo terminarlo. Ella notó que sus ojos brillaban con calor mientras la miraba atentamente.

-¿No estás con la Federación?

-No, soy Kelon, enemigo de la Federación. Son razas codiciosas y egoístas desean controlar y dominar todo el cuadrante. Deben ser detenidos- El veneno en la voz de Sasuke la dejó saber sin duda de su odio. Él le dio la fruta que había mordido.

-¿Por qué atacaste la estación esclava Methril?

Una amenazadora sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Es un buen plan de batalla saquear la línea de suministro del enemigo para mantenerlos débiles.

Se sentó en la cama cerca de ella. Su lengua salió corriendo para lamer el jugo de sus labios. La estaba mirando con lujuria sin adulterar en sus ojos, haciendo temblar su estómago.

-La venta de nuevas hembras fue una buena oportunidad para atacar a la Federación, atacar una estación de mercaderes y arreglárnoslas por tenerlas para nosotros mismos- Él agarró su muñeca en un movimiento repentino y rápido.

Ella jadeó cuando levantó su mano a su boca. Un escalofrío de placer recorrió su espina dorsal cuando lamió el jugo de los dedos. Su aliento atrapado en su garganta. Con su otra mano grande, tiró de la sábana que cubría su cuerpo.

-De hecho, el botín valió la pena- La empujó sobre su espalda, trepando por su cuerpo como un elegante depredador. Su enorme cuerpo musculoso empequeñecía el suyo y sus enormes bíceps la enjaulaban. Él la miró a los ojos -Tengo una gran necesidad de ti, pequeña. Te tomaré. Tú serás mía. ¿Lo entiendes?

Hipnotizada por sus ojos oscuros, se obligó a negar con la cabeza.

-No, yo... yo no quiero esto, por favor- Su súplica fue poco entusiasta. Miedo mezclado con su propio deseo de sentir su calor. No había forma de que pudiera luchar contra tal fuerza bruta -Solo quiero irme a casa.

-No sé dónde está tu casa, pequeña. Cuidaré de ti, te protegeré. Tú tomarás mi semilla, darás a luz a mis jóvenes- Una sonrisa se curvó en las comisuras de esos labios sensuales ante sus palabras. Él era devastadoramente guapo cuando sonrió.

Alice tragó saliva.

-¿J-jóvenes?- Seguramente, no podía decir lo que ella pensó que quería decir. Él quería que ella diera a luz a sus hijos. La idea de tener un hijo alien era una perspectiva aterradora. ¿Qué tipo de niño sería? ¿Era posible?

-Mis jóvenes y nuevos guerreros de Kelon. Tendremos muchos- él dijo.

Su cabeza giró, luchando contra la idea. Desde el momento en que

Methril había dicho la palabra _criadora_ , sabía que las mujeres de este universo no eran más que simples fabricantes de bebés para alimentar su guerra. Ella no quería ser usada así.

-¡No, no lo haré!

Trató de salir de debajo de él, pero no le tomó mucho para sujetarla.

Tomando aire, era inútil luchar.

-Bájate de mí; ¡No dejaré que me violes!

Él levantó la cabeza, juntando ambas muñecas en una mano y colocándolas sobre su cabeza. Él la miró confundido.

-¿Violación? ¿Es eso lo que llaman apareamiento en tu mundo?

-¡No, tomar a una mujer por la fuerza, lastimarla!

Parecía sorprendido, y en verdad parecía ofendido.

-No violación, me aceptarás. ¿Deseas que te lleve de vuelta al Methril? El que te compró pagara un alto precio, te violarían.

¿Estaba amenazándola con follar con él?

-¡Eres un bruto!

Las lágrimas picaban en la parte posterior de sus ojos.

-No, pequeña, no entiendes. Los Kelons toman compañeros por su vida útil. Te elegí. Siempre me ocuparé de tus necesidades, tengo muchas riquezas. Nunca querrás nada más que conmigo, voy a ver por tu placer. Nunca voy a lastimarte. Esto lo juro por los Fuegos de Elron.

-¿Compañera? ¿Eso es como _matrimonio_?- Le resultaba cada vez más difícil mantener el pensamiento racional cuando su otra mano acariciaba su parte exterior del muslo.

-No sé qué significa esa palabra matrimonio.

-Compañero de vida.

-Sí, tú y yo seremos matrimonio, de por vida.

-Pero yo... yo ni siquiera te conozco; tu no me conoces. ¿Y me quieres de por vida?

-Sí. Sé que eres Sakura, humana de la Tierra. Sabes que soy Sasuke, guerrero Te-Comandante de Kelon. Ahora te tomaré, te reclamaré como mía- Su mano se había movido hacia abajo, hacia su muslo interior, separándola suavemente.

Ella jadeó cuando sus grandes dedos callosos rozaron los rizos en la unión de sus muslos. Todo su cuerpo la traicionó cuando la humedad se filtró en su coño, haciéndola mojada y necesitada. Podía sentir el gran bulto contra sus pantalones de cuero negro.

-Esto no está bien- Fue una protesta débil y ella lo sabía.

Por mucho que su mente luchara contra él queriendo poseerla, su cuerpo lo deseaba con una pasión que nunca supo que tenía.

-Estás bien para mí, pequeña. Cuando te vi, supe que eras mía. Ahora dime, ¿algún hombre de tu planeta te tuvo antes?

Ella tragó saliva. Aunque los vibradores se habían ocupado durante mucho tiempo de cualquier barrera que pudiera haber tenido, aún no había dormido con un hombre de verdad. Sasuke iba a tomar su virginidad. Ella no tenía forma de detenerlo.

-No, no lo han hecho- No vio ninguna razón para mentirle. Esto pareció complacerlo.

-Por los fuegos de Elron, tú serás mía y solo mía para complacer y disfrutar. Ningún otro te tocará nunca.

Sus palabras enviaron placentera excitación por su espina dorsal hasta los dedos de sus pies; la idea de ser la única mujer de este enorme cachas. Ella saltó mientras su dedo se deslizó en sus pliegues mojados.

-Mmmm, estás mojada, pequeña. Eso es bueno, ¿sí?

Ella asintió.

-Quiero darte solo placer, muéstrame en tu cuerpo qué tocar. Muéstrame lo que te gusta.

Tragó saliva, sus manos temblaban, la negación aún martilleaba en la parte posterior de su cerebro. Ella lo empujó a un lado.

¿Sería tan malo tener a este alienígena magníficamente musculoso a su lado por el resto de su vida, viviendo en un mundo extraño? Oh, Dios, ¿era ella tan fácil? Ser seducido por un extraterrestre, de todas las criaturas.

Aunque no era como si ningún hombre en la Tierra hubiera tenido un interés genuino en ella. Cuando se trataba de algo rápido, no tenía otra opción que tomar lo que Sasuke le estaba dando. Él había jurado cuidarla y nunca hacerle daño.

-Suelta mis manos. Por favor.

Él liberó sus muñecas. Se sonrojó mientras movía sus manos por su cuerpo. Él retiró sus dedos de sus pliegues, mirando intensamente.

-Al sentir mi piel cuando se toca; mis áreas más receptivas están aquí- Se apretó los pechos y giró suavemente los pezones entre ellos antes de pasar su mano por su estómago hacia el centro -Y sobre todo aquí-Apenas podía creer que estuviera enseñando a un alien sobre las zonas erógenas de las mujeres humanas. No podía creer que fuera posible, pero sus ojos parecían oscurecerse aún más, con puro deseo.

Ella no sabía cómo eran las otras especies de mujeres. Qué partes tenían y qué no tenían. Si realmente quisiera complacerla, será mejor que le cuente los fundamentos de la anatomía femenina humana.

-Si acaricias mi clítoris, este capullo rosado...- Separó sus pliegues para mostrarle su clítoris. Cerrando los ojos, deslizó sus dedos alrededor de la protuberancia hinchándose suavemente, permitiendo que un suave gemido escapara -... me traerá más placer y me hará venir- No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante sus palabras audaces.

Un gruñido bajo emanó de lo más profundo de su pecho, su propio dedo se deslizó hacia abajo sobre los de ella, apartándolos para tomar el trabajo de acariciarla. Ella se arqueó hacia atrás, separando sus muslos para darle un mejor acceso. Él acarició y pellizcó su clítoris entre sus dedos. Sakura dio un grito. Él hundió un grueso dedo en su lloroso calor.

-Estás tan apretada- murmuró, agregando otro dedo para estirarla más, moviendo suavemente sus dedos más adentro.

Cuando añadió un tercer dedo, Sakura gimió. El estiramiento se convirtió en una leve quemadura antes de ceder el paso al placer mientras la follaba con sus gruesos dedos, su pulgar golpeando su clítoris. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que todo su cuerpo se sacudió cuando el placer estalló dentro de ella. Gritando cuando llegó, sus paredes internas se aferraron a sus invasores dedos.

-Hmmmm, sí, puedes tomarme ahora. Siento que tus jugos internos me cubren los dedos- Él se echó hacia atrás.

Ella estaba adolorida por dentro y de repente se vació cuando sus dedos se retiraron. Bajándose los pantalones, los pateó a un lado.

Ella contuvo la respiración con la espléndida vista de un duro cuerpo masculino esculpido por los dioses mismos. Hombros anchos con bíceps abultados, músculos del pecho que cualquier hombre humano moriría por poseer, sus ojos se dieron un festín con un paquete de ocho tan apretado que podía lavar ropa sobre él. Piel blanca que parecía cuero endurecido. No se veía pelo ni una onza de grasa. Sus ojos bajaron siguiendo la V de su cuerpo.

 ** _"Santa mierda"_** era todo lo que podía pensar mientras su mirada bajaba a su enorme polla. Larga y gruesa, se erguía con orgullo, con las bolas bien apretadas en la base. Ella nunca había visto una polla humana de cerca, aparte de la clase de biología e Internet. Esto no era una polla humana, sino alienígena.

-¿Es esto como tus machos humanos?- Le preguntó, arrastrándose sobre su cuerpo tembloroso.

Sakura se lamió los labios. Era de un color más oscuro que su piel blanquecina, y grueso veteado, con una cabeza más grande en forma de hongo. A diferencia de las pollas humanas, tenía dos ranuras en lugar de una, ambas relucían con pre-semen. Iba a estirarla increíblemente, empujarla increíblemente profundo. Una ola de pánico la golpeó.

-No puedes poner eso dentro de mí, eres mucho más grande que los hombres humanos. Me vas a lastimar.

Pero nada de lo que dijera iba a disuadir a Sasuke.

-No deseo lastimarte, pequeña, pero no me detendré. Dime lo que necesitas.

 ** _"Oh Dios, oh Dios"_**. Su cerebro se aceleró. ¿Qué necesitaría para adaptarse a esa gran polla dentro? Una gran cantidad de lubricante, o un infierno de muchos de sus jugos. Ya estaba increíblemente excitada y una pequeña parte no quería que se detuviera. Ella quería tomar su enorme polla.

-Hazme venir otra vez, luego tómalo con calma- Oh Dios, ¿por qué ella acaba de decirle eso? ¿Había perdido todo sentido y razón?

Él le dio una sonrisa maliciosamente sexy, sus dedos deslizándose hacia abajo por su cuerpo. Le encantaba la sensación de sus callosos dedos y palmas.

Añadió una deliciosa fricción sobre su piel sensible. Una vez más, él encontró su yema apretada e hinchada y comenzó a jugar con su clítoris, frotándolo en círculos firmes. Ella gritó, pero él no cedió. Movió su pulgar sobre su clítoris y hundió dos dedos dentro, trabajando dentro y fuera a un ritmo lento. Captó la chispa una vez más y comenzó la escalada hacia la cima de la pasión. Oh Dios, se sentía tan malditamente bien. Nunca en su retrospectiva de treinta años se había sentido tan malditamente bien. Su otra mano comenzó a amasar su pecho, pellizcando su pezón entre sus grandes dedos callosos. Ella comenzó a corcovear y temblar mientras él empujaba su cuerpo más alto hasta que se vino de vuelta, gritando su nombre mientras llegaba al clímax. Sus dedos se retiraron y él estaba sobre ella, su cabeza contra su hombro mientras se colocaba entre sus muslos y los abría.

Sintió su dureza presionando contra su núcleo. Sakura aún se tambaleaba después del segundo clímax, su cuerpo estaba relajado, esperando y deseando que la tomara. La cabeza de su polla presionada contra su entrada, deslizándose justo adentro.

Sus manos se alzaron, enrollando sus dedos en su cabello y apretando fuertemente. Ella no pudo mover su cabeza o su cuerpo.

Se encorvó para poder mirarla profundamente a los ojos mientras se empujaba hacia adelante.

-Por los Santos Fuegos de Elron, te reclamo- El profundo estruendo de sus palabras rodó sobre ella y gimió en voz alta sintiendo que su interior se movía, ardiendo para acomodar su gran polla. Cuando gimió de dolor, hizo una pausa para dejar que se ajustara a su tamaño.

Sakura nunca se había sentido tan llena, el ardor disminuyó y ella movió sus caderas debajo de él. Lentamente, agonizantemente trabajó su grosor, hasta que estuvo enterrado dentro hasta la empuñadura.

Ella juró que podía sentirlo casi chocando contra su diafragma.

-Santos Fuego de Elron- dijo con los dientes apretados -Tan caliente, tan apretada, tan bueno.

Ella no podía moverse. Empalada en su polla, comenzó a sentir una necesidad desesperada de moverse dentro. Ella arqueó su espalda, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de sus delgadas caderas.

-¡Mía, eres mía!- Gruñó antes de echarse hacia atrás y sumergirse en ella otra vez. Ella casi gritaba con el placer divino de eso. Mordiéndose el labio inferior, no pudo contener sus gruñidos y gemidos cuando él se retiró y se sumergió una y otra vez. Más duro, más profundo, más rápido, ella levantó sus caderas para cumplir con sus embestidas. No había ni un solo lugar dentro que no pudiera sentirlo, empujándola a un nuevo nivel de placer. Cuando su mano se deslizó entre sus cuerpos, sus dedos acariciaron su hinchazón, su brote, la empujó por el borde.

Ella gritó, su cuerpo se convulsionó, las estrellas explotaron detrás de sus ojos, sus paredes internas se apretaron alrededor de su polla mientras él se endurecía. Tomando velocidad, se empujó más fuerte, salvajemente dentro de ella. Un gruñido largo y bajo emanó de su pecho.

-Oh Dios, oh Dios- ella jadeó, pensando que moriría por una sobrecarga de placer. La empujó hacia el borde una vez más. Él gimió, estremeciéndose, sintiendo su semilla caliente dispararse profundamente en su vientre. Se derrumbó sobre ella, enjaulando su cuerpo con el suyo, aún sobre sus codos para no aplastarla, jadeando contra su cuello, su aliento caliente le hacía cosquillas.

Su cuerpo se sentía como una saciada masa deshuesada de grasa. Ella apenas podía mover un músculo.

-Eres un tesoro sin medida, mi pequeña- dijo en un susurro sin aliento. Él levantó la cabeza, mirándola a los ojos -Eres mía ahora. Estamos _casados_ ahora.

No importaba que no entendiera el concepto de matrimonio. Sakura había entendido su significado. El acto sexual la había reclamado, un extraterrestre en una nave espacial, tan lejos de su hogar.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 5_**

Él se había retirado de su cuerpo, moviéndose a un lado, tomándola en sus grandes y fuertes brazos. Le acarició el pelo con la nariz, acariciando tiernamente su espalda.

-Hueles tan dulce, mi pequeña.

Luchando por contener las lágrimas, enterró su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke, no queriendo que viera su tristeza. Ella había perdido tanto en tan poco tiempo. Forzada a las circunstancias que estaba luchando por comprender. Para colmo, acababa de tener el sexo más alucinante y había sido obligada a casarse con un extraño alien.

-A será bueno, dulce. ¿Cuál es la costumbre en tu mundo cuando se toma a un compañero?- Ahora le preguntó, después de que la escritura había terminado. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

-Nada como esto, pero supongo que estas no son circunstancias normales. Por lo general, las parejas pasan meses conociéndose entre ellas antes de siquiera considerar el matrimonio- Sus ojos negros le recordaron la vasta oscuridad del espacio por la que ahora viajan.

Parecían continuar para siempre. Respiró hondo, su cuerpo aún hormigueaba por las consecuencias de estar tan satisfecha.

-El amor es una gran parte del matrimonio en la Tierra. Todos quieren poder amar a su compañero de vida.

-Amor, esta palabra no se traduce- Frunció el ceño.

Ella le tocó la mano donde suponía que estaría su corazón.

-El amor es una emoción que sentimos fuertemente por alguien, donde no podrías soportar estar sin ellos. Ellos llenan el lugar dentro de tu corazón—Ella se estaba acostumbrando a sus expresiones faciales. Ella vio como la comprensión amanecía en las profundidades de la luz de las estrellas.

-Nuestra palabra es _Corami_ \- llenar el vacío en el corazón. ¿Sientes este amor por mí, Sakura?

Era demasiado, Sasuke pidiendo algo que ella no sentía ni podía darle. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran por sus mejillas, tan grande era la confusión de sentimientos que caían dentro de su cabeza y corazón.

-Lleva tiempo que la gente se enamore. Pides mucho de mí- Para ser un hombre alienígena tan grande, era tierno y gentil, mientras usaba la yema del pulgar para secarle las lágrimas.

-No me arrepiento de mis acciones, dulce. En el momento en que te vi tuve un profundo sentimiento como ese amor, tuve que reclamarte rápidamente o terminar perdiéndote. Tal fue tu atractivo.

Sakura nunca se había sentido atractiva o hermosa, pero de alguna manera la forma en que este hombre alien alto, oscuro y robustamente guapo la miraba, no podía evitar sentirse deseable, incluso hermosa. Él afirmó que la amaba, pero internamente luchó por creerlo. Había tanta sinceridad en su voz y expresión que hizo que quisiera creerle.

Sasuke acarició tiernamente su mano sobre su cuerpo, rastreando cada chapuzón, hueco y curva de su cuerpo. Haciéndola arder por dentro una vez más, la pasión se acumuló entre sus muslos. Se convenció de que no era amor lo que sentía, simplemente lujuria.

-¿Cómo puedes amarme? Soy el primer ser humano que has visto. ¿Qué te hace pensar que soy mejor que las otras mujeres de mi planeta? Ningún hombre de mi planeta me ha echado un vistazo.

-¡Entonces son todos tontos!- La fuerza de sus palabras hizo que Sakura se encogiera de miedo. Debió haber visto su expresión de sorpresa, mientras suavizaba su tono y expresión -Perdóname, pequeña, no quiero asustarte. No me importa escuchar sobre el descuido de tus propios hombres. Su pérdida es mi ganancia. Mis ojos solo contemplan una belleza más suave de lo que merezco. Pero no me negare al tesoro que eres tú, Sakura.

Ella suspiró y se suavizó ante sus palabras.

-¿Supongo que no puedes llevarme de vuelta a la Tierra?

-Incluso si supiera dónde está tu Tierra, pequeña, no deseo renunciar a ti. Ahora estamos unidos, un vínculo sagrado de Kelon que nadie puede romper. Rezaré al gran Dios Elron para que con el tiempo puedas sentir tu amor por mí. Ten por seguro que me preocuparé por todas sus necesidades y te daré todo lo que desee.

-¿Y si deseo irme a casa?

-Mi hogar es tu hogar ahora.

Ella tenía miedo de eso. Lo miró de nuevo. Nunca en su vida habría anotado con un hombre trozo delicioso como Sasuke en la Tierra. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser este planeta hogar suyo?

-¿Cómo es tu planeta?- Preguntó en voz baja después de un breve momento de silencio.

-Kelon es muy hermoso. Te gustará mucho.

No había muchos detalles allí. Quería saber más sobre cómo sería su nuevo hogar. Quería saber más sobre él.

-¿Son todos los hombres espaciales, maníacos-espadachines armados?

Los labios sensuales de Sasuke se arquearon en una sonrisa divertida, haciéndolo más devastadoramente guapo.

-Es un gran honor ser un" maníaco-espadachín". La guerra desafortunadamente nos obliga a los guerreros a usarlas más de lo que nos importa. No podemos comer y funcionar solo con la espada. Hay muchos trabajos por hacer en mi mundo. Tengo rango entre el Consejo gobernante. Soy un Te- Comandante.

-Así que eso significa que puedes mandar a todos alrededor- Sonrió de nuevo. Ella se sentó. Rodó sobre su espalda. Ella lo miró fijamente, golpeándose la barbilla con el dedo, pensando en todo lo que le había contado hasta el momento.

-Así que tengo un marido maníaco-espadachín que vuela una nave espacial, mandonea a todos los demás y es muy rico. ¿Algo más que deba saber?

Él rio, un profundo sonido de resonancia que la hizo sonreír por primera vez desde que comenzó su terrible experiencia.

-Me deleitas más de lo que podría soñar, pequeña.

-¿Cómo son tus mujeres? ¿Por qué no tienes una de ellas para tu pareja?

Él se movió, levantándose para cruzar sus largas piernas desnudas frente a él, dándole una vista deliciosa de una erección creciente.

-A pesar de que son pocas, son más altas, mi pequeña, no tan suave, no tan dulce o rosa como tú.

-Genial, voy a sobresalir como un pulgar en tu planeta.

Sacudió la cabeza.

-Otros hombres Kelon han tomado compañeras fuera del mundo. Serás aceptada y bienvenida. Eres mi primer y única compañera. Soy el mayor de mi familia y el primero en tener una compañera entre mis hermanos, así que prepárate para ser mimada por mi madre.

Una suegra, será mejor que guarde las bromas de suegras en secreto. Rezó para que no resultara ser un monstruo en lugar de una suegra.

-¿Qué tan grande es tu familia?

-Mi padre murió en batalla hace ocho temporadas. Tengo dos hermanos menores y mi madre.

-Lo siento por tu padre.

-Murió con gran honor defendiendo su hogar. No inquietes tu tierno corazón por tales cosas. Debes decirme, ¿hay muchas mujeres en tu planeta como tú?

-¿Cómo mi culo idiotamente secuestrado por el Metralto? ¿O baja y gorda?

Un ceño oscureció sus facciones.

-No volverás a referirte a ti misma en términos negativos; eres mi compañera y te verás cómo te veo. Eres hermosa, seductora y agradable a mis ojos.

Ella se sorprendió por la fuerza de sus palabras.

-¿Lo entiendes?

Sakura sintió un nuevo sentido de valor que se extendió a través de ella.

-Bien. Me refería primero a la cantidad abundante de hembras.

-He oído decir en la mayoría de las ciudades que las mujeres superan a los hombres- Logró encontrar su voz nuevamente. De repente recordó la sonda Methrill -El portal-sonda -el Methril lo tiene, a menos que lo hayas tomado al invadir el grafito.

Sasuke sacudió su gran cabeza.

-Tomamos suministros, minerales y mujeres. Sin sondeos ¿Qué es esta sonda?

Explicó cómo lo habían usado para capturarla y cómo mantenía su ubicación en la Tierra.

-Por mucho que desprecie al enemigo por sus maneras, le agradezco que te hayan secuestrado, así a su vez podría secuestrarte- dijo con una media sonrisa. Extendiendo la mano y tirándola de vuelta a sus brazos, él rodó hacia atrás a su lado, estirándose -No entiendo tu preocupación.

-Ellos estaban vendiendo la información sobre la ubicación de mi planeta de origen junto conmigo—señaló -¿Qué pasa si viajan a mi mundo y causan un gran daño? Podrían hacer más daño que simplemente robar a una mujer solitaria como yo.

-¿Tu planeta no tiene naves y defensas?

-Nuestras naves espaciales apenas califican para viajar en el espacio profundo, y solo hemos llegado hasta nuestra luna. Tenemos sistemas defensivos, pero principalmente en el terreno. Los humanos piensan que están solos en el universo. Nunca hemos visto evidencia sólida de que existan otras razas.

Sus manos nunca abandonaron su cuerpo. Parecía estar constantemente tocándola como si no pudiera obtener suficiente de su piel. Sacudió la cabeza.

-Sería tonto regresar ahora. Los cruceros de batalla pesados ahora resguardan el grafito. Causamos mucho daño con nuestras armas durante nuestro ataque, por lo que esta sonda pudo haber sido destruida o dañada. No dejes que tu mente se preocupe por esto, mi pequeña.

Ella frunció el ceño ante sus palabras. Envolvió un fuerte brazo fuertemente alrededor de ella, presionándola contra él. Su calidez y delicioso aroma masculino la rodeaban, afectando su cuerpo en todos los niveles. Continuó tocando, olfateando, acariciándola. No pudo evitar sentirse afectada por sus tiernas caricias. Sus pezones reaccionaron por su propia cuenta.

-¿Querrías que tu gente estuviera amenazada por otra raza?- Qué tonta se sentía, tratando de razonar con él mientras su cuerpo gritaba porque su cerebro se apagara y simplemente experimentara la forma en que la estaba haciendo sentir.

-Mi gente ya está en guerra con la Federación- Su mano se deslizó para ahuecarse con valentía en su pecho, amasando la carne suave. Oh Dios, sus dedos cálidos se sentían tan malditamente bien -Hablaré con el Consejo Kelon; pueden enviar un barco para recuperar esta sonda

Ella retrocedió para mirarlo a la cara.

-¿Harías eso por mí?

-¿No eres mía, pequeña? Es mi deber cuidarte como mi compañera. Deseo tu paz mental tanto como deseo tu suave cuerpo rosado.

Ella se sonrojó ante sus simples palabras. Para probar su punto, él movió sus caderas. Duro como el acero, su erección golpeó contra su estómago.

-Sakura, debo tenerte de nuevo.

Respirando contra su cuello, su propia lujuria por él no podía ser negada. Era codiciosa. Quería más esta vez, quería sus besos. Los hombres parecían ajenos cuando las mujeres daban pistas sobre lo que querían, siempre era mejor ser franca y directa.

-Bésame, por favor- le preguntó en voz baja.

Levantó la cabeza, una mirada de confusión en su mirada llena de lujuria.

-¿Qué es un beso?

-¿No sabes lo que es un beso?- Fue su turno de sorprenderse -¿Lo que haces es tocar y follar?

-Joder, besar, no conozco esas palabras humanas tuyas.

Se dio cuenta de que el traductor implantado no podía traducir todo. Ella se lamió los labios y comenzó a explicar.

-En la Tierra, cuando los hombres y las mujeres se aparean, o tienen relaciones sexuales, hay muchas maneras diferentes en que se dan placer el uno al otro. Besar es una forma de usar la boca para los placeres orales y la palabra joder es solo otra forma en que decimos sexo o apareamiento.

Parecía intrigado, una sonrisa dividiendo su hermoso rostro.

-Placer oral, me mostrarás eso ahora.

Ella estaba feliz de seguir la orden.

-Déjame levantarme.

Se sentó en la cama, mientras ella se arrodillaba antes de arrastrarse sobre su regazo y acariciar suavemente los lados de su rostro, ahuecando los lados de su rostro en sus pequeñas manos. Su piel era lisa y no mostraba ningún signo de ningún tipo de barbilla o barba de pelo humano.

-Presiona tu boca contra la mía.

Sakura no era experta en besar, pero esperaba haber sido besada lo suficiente en sus treinta años para darle una lección adecuada. Ella había querido besar sus labios carnosos casi desde el momento en que los había visto.

Sus ojos seguían abiertos mientras sus labios se encontraban. Ella le dio un suave y tierno beso antes de reunir suficiente valor para pasar la lengua por su labio inferior. Sus labios se separaron ante la sensación de su lengua. Ella empujó su lengua en su boca. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, ella emitió un suave gemido contra su boca ante su exótico sabor masculino.

Sasuke era un estudiante rápido. Ella sintió que su lado dominante quería tomar el control de todo. No siempre era algo malo, pero tendría que enseñarle que las mujeres humanas no lo tolerarían, especialmente esta mujer humana. Bueno, tal vez le enseñaría más tarde.

En el siguiente momento, él estaba empujando su propia lengua dentro de su boca, invadiéndola para probar y explorar completamente.

Sus dedos se deslizaron por su sorprendentemente suave cabello trenzado. Sus brazos la agarraron con fuerza, sus suaves pechos se juntaron contra su duro pecho. Él jugó y experimentó con su boca sobre la de ella, haciéndola perder el sentido y la necesidad como crema fresca en su coño mientras se estremecía de deseo. Él retrocedió con un grito ahogado.

-Por la sangre de Elron—gruñó –Las cosas que me haces. ¡Debo aprender todas las formas en que los humanos hacen su follada!

Sakura estaba atrapada entre risas y gemidos. _Oh Señor **.**_ Vergonzosa y sexualmente tímida, le estaba enseñando las formas del sexo humano. Con un hombre así, ¿quién podría realmente quejarse? Antes de que ella pudiera responder, la atrajo hacia él. Reclamando su boca como un profesional, inclinando la cabeza para penetrar más profundamente, usando sus dientes para arrastrar y chupar suavemente su labio inferior. Apenas era consciente de que la había puesto sobre su espalda, debajo de él. Se colocó entre sus muslos. Podía sentir su dura polla en su entrada.

Ella sacudió la cabeza por un momento para respirar hondo.

-¿Siempre tienes que estar en la cima?

-Es nuestro camino, para mostrar a las mujeres nuestro dominio.

Ella suspiró suavemente. Ella tenía mucho que enseñarle.

-¡Ooohhh!- Su enorme polla se empujó en un largo golpe. Ella automáticamente levantó sus caderas para tomarlo más profundo, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, sus dedos se aferraron a sus hombros musculosos mientras él inclinaba su cuerpo hacia abajo para besarla, mientras empujaba dentro y fuera de su coño al mismo tiempo. Una mano palmeó su pecho, haciendo rodar su pezón endurecido entre su pulgar e índice. Otra mano se deslizó hacia abajo para acariciar su clítoris.

-Oh, Dios, oh, Dios- jadeó. Bajo sus cuidados, su cuerpo entero nunca se sintió tan vivo, cada terminación nerviosa gritando de placer sobrecargado Él había tomado todo lo que ella le había mostrado, controlado y dominado. ¡Dios la ayude cuando se trate de mostrarle el sexo oral! Gritó, chocando debajo de él mientras la acumulación atravesaba su cuerpo en un explosivo orgasmo. Él gruñó golpeando su cuerpo una y otra vez. Empujones profundos, duros y penetrantes que llegaban hasta su útero, este era puro sexo primario. Incapaz de detenerlo, ella se vino otra vez, gritando su nombre. Él sacudió su cabeza hacia atrás, rugiendo cuando se vino, el calor de su semilla llenando su interior. Estremeciéndose, colapsó, casi aplastándola. La agarró, rodando con ella a los lados para poder respirar una vez más. Aún estaban unidos.

-Sí, mi pequeña, nunca te dejaré ir. Nunca dejaré que nadie te aleje de mí.

Agotada por el tembloroso placer que Sasuke le había traído, se acurrucó contra él disfrutando de su calidez. Extrañamente, Sakura se sintió segura aquí. Satisfecha y contenta, se quedó dormida en sus brazos.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo 6_**

Sasuke se rehusaba a dejarla salir de su habitación, insistiendo en que se quedara allí y se desnudara para su placer. Sakura estaba recibiendo fiebre de cabina a lo grande.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me vas a mantener encerrada aquí?

La frustración se apoderó de su voz, se paseó por la cabina, sintiéndose como un animal enjaulado. Él la miró, divertido en sus profundos ojos de luz de estrella. Ella había perdido mucho tiempo, todos los días.

Parecía dormir cuando estaba cansada y comer cuando tenía hambre. Le había traído toda clase de nuevas comidas extrañas para probar y un peine largo para cepillar su cabello. Le había enseñado a usar lo que llamaba _Utha_ o ducha. Cuando volviera de su turno, le exigiría que le enseñara más sobre los placeres humanos.

-¿Pensé que llevabas a otras mujeres conmigo desde el Grafito? ¿Puedo conocerlas? ¿Me mostrarás los alrededores de tu nave?

-No quiero que mis hombres te vean. En cuanto a las otras mujeres, la mayoría será devuelta a sus propios mundos.

-¿Por qué están siendo devueltas?

-Son mujeres de nuestros aliados contra la Federación.

Cansado de caminar, ella se dejó caer en el borde de la cama con los pies descalzos colgando. Lo vio vestirse: pantalones de cuero negro, camisa gris oscuro y un grueso cinturón que contenía unos pocos instrumentos tecnológicos aliens. Ella descubrió que solo usaba su armadura en la batalla, ya que absorbía el impacto de las armas de energía. Cruzando sus brazos sobre sus pechos, inclinando su cabeza, ella le hizo un puchero.

-Me estoy volviendo loca aquí y no me gusta estar sola, no estoy acostumbrada a estar inactiva. Tuve un buen trabajo en la Tierra, uno que me gustó mucho.

-¿Hiciste tareas domésticas para alguien?

Dejó que su temperamento y frustración sacaran lo mejor de ella.

-Para su información, gorila, todos no vivimos por el placer de nuestros hombres, tenemos trabajos y puestos destacados. Yo era un geólogo líder de una gran empresa minera. ¿A qué tipo de planeta atrasado me llevarás?

Gruñó por el insulto a su mundo natal. Él la inmovilizó con una mirada dura.

-Uno que requiere un excelente cuidado de sus mujeres. No las rebajamos ni degradamos, y su rango en el hogar es altamente ventajoso.

Ella se sonrojó de vergüenza.

-Lo siento- dijo, deseando no haber dejado correr la lengua sin pensar.

-Entiendo tu frustración, pequeña. Ten paciencia conmigo. Nos estamos acercando a Kelon. No será mucho tiempo. Estás lejos de estar ociosa, mi dulce. Me agradas mucho.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

-El sexo no cuenta.

Él dio dos pasos para alzarse sobre ella. Capturando su rostro entre sus manos, se puso en cuclillas para capturar sus labios. Había aprendido rápidamente a usar besos para someterla. Con qué facilidad se había vuelto adicta a su gusto, a su cuerpo. Especialmente la forma en que su cuerpo se sentía en ella y dentro de ella. Él pellizcó y lamió su camino por su garganta.

-Las mujeres en mi planeta no son como tú, Alice. A nuestros hombres solo les gusta follar. Para las hembras Kelon, el sexo es solo para crear jóvenes. Tu cuerpo humano, suave y rosado, está creado para dar y recibir placer. Si mis hombres supieran de eso, tendría que luchar contra toda la tripulación por ti.

-Oh- Finalmente entendió por qué la mantenía encerrada.

-Es mi deber protegerte.

Le pasó las manos por los brazos empujándola suavemente hacia la cama. Su boca arrastró besos por su cuerpo. Ella gimió cuando su lengua se hundió en su ombligo. Este hombre estaba conociendo su cuerpo y sus respuestas más que ella. Pasaría su tiempo fuera de servicio tocando, lamiendo, explorando su cuerpo, solo para ver sus respuestas. Ella no retenía nada, nunca ocultaría cómo la hacía sentir.

Cuando le había contado sobre usar su boca y su lengua en su coño y clítoris, él le había traído cuatro poderosos orgasmos, haciéndole suplicarle que se detuviera, ya que era demasiado. Le permitió un breve descanso antes de volver a empezar.

-Sabes mejor que las frutas más dulces de Kelon. Quiero darte un festín seguido.

Ella soltó una risita. De ninguna manera iba a oponerse a eso.

-Estaremos en Kelon pronto. Sé paciente.

Ella suspiró.

-Muy bien, confío en ti.

Él dio un gruñido de aprobación; la vibración envió temblores de placer y jugos que se filtraron en su coño.

-Mmmmm, mi pequeña, puedo sentir que me necesitas de nuevo.

Su cuerpo traidor siempre lo quería, lo necesitaba. Él la agarró por las caderas, tirándolas hacia adelante hasta que su culo estaba fuera de la cama. Agarrando sus piernas debajo de las rodillas le abrió las piernas, enterrando su rostro en su núcleo mojado y goteante. Ella se sacudió cuando su lengua casi felina se deslizó sobre su clítoris. Ella agarró la ropa de cama; se sentía tan bien.

-¡Oh, Sasuke!- Jadeó mientras la lamía con movimientos largos, volviéndola loca. Cuando sintió que sus maravillosos y gruesos dedos la empujaban, se arqueó. Él la sostuvo firme con un brazo fuerte asegurado alrededor de su cintura. Impávida mientras la lamía y la follaba con los dedos, nunca le llevó mucho tiempo con él, mientras se ponía dura, sintiendo su lengua hundirse en su coño para lamer sus jugos.

-Mmmmm, sí- Sus bajos gruñidos vibraron a través de su cuerpo, mientras su lengua se clavaba más profundamente en su coño. Le pellizcó el clítoris sensible entre sus dedos. Ella gritó, viniéndose por segunda vez. Se apartó, una sonrisa cubriendo su rostro mientras lamía sus jugos de su barbilla. La levantó, la tendió de nuevo en la cama y la besó profundamente antes de alejarse. Ella podría saborearse ella misma.

-Puedes pensar en la mejor manera de complacerme antes de volver. Eso debería ocupar tu mente por un tiempo.

Hizo girar sus gruesas botas, saliendo suavemente de sus habitaciones. Sakura quería tirar algo en la puerta, pero a pesar de sí misma, estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Este guerrero autoritario estaba derribando todas las barreras y defensas que tenía. La hacía sentir sexy, desenfrenada, hermosa y adorada. Cuando estaba con ella, era amable y atento.

Se dio cuenta de que le importaba el hombre. La idea de complacer a

Sasuke se había vuelto importante para ella.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capítulo 7_**

Sasuke estaba detrás de Sakura en la plataforma de observación de su nave, sus brazos la rodeaban. Él usaba su armadura. Ella llevaba una de sus grandes camisas negras como un vestido. Le llegaba a medio muslo y estaba asegurado con un cinturón. Le había dado una capa color arena, asegurándose de que estaba cubierta desde el cuello hasta los pies.

Mientras la llevaba por los pasillos, le gruñó a cualquier guerrero que mirara en su dirección. Parecían más curiosos que cualquier otra cosa, pero Sasuke estaba decidido a ser posesivo y sobreprotector. Ella miró al planeta abajo.

-Kelon.

Más grande que la Tierra, era de color miel, con vetas rojas, no un tono de verde o azul. No parecía que pudiera soportar vida.

-Vamos, te llevo a tu nuevo hogar.- Sostuvo su mano, la condujo a un área de carga donde otros estaban reunidos. Grandes cajas de metal se desplazaban a través de puertas anchas. Supuso que era el botín de la guerra.

Él tiró de ella a través de una puerta, en una pequeña embarcación con filas de asientos. Los hombres Kelon entraron cuando Sasuke la empujó en un asiento junto al mamparo antes de sentarse a su lado como si estuviera tratando de esconderla con su gran cuerpo.

-Reingresar a la atmósfera será un poco duro, pero nada de qué preocuparse.

Ella sonrió para mostrar que no tenía miedo.

Las puertas se cerraron y la lanzadera zumbó a su alrededor. No había ventanas para ver hacia dónde se dirigían. Sasuke había subestimado el duro viaje. La lanzadera vibró, luego se sacudió durante unos treinta segundos antes de suavizarse.

Agarró la mano de Sasuke con firmeza. Era una viajera experimentada, estaba acostumbrada a los viajes en avión llenos de baches. Montar en una nave espacial era solo otro viaje, incluso si estaba un poco más alejado de lo común.

Suspiró suavemente. Extrañaba su hogar. Pero Sasuke estaba tratando de consolarla de su pérdida. Apreciaba su ternura.

Cuando las puertas volvieron a abrirse, la mantuvo cerca cuando salieron de la lanzadera. Una delegación parecía estar esperándolos. Se dio cuenta de que no todos ellos eran Kelon. Un alienígena alto y delgado parecía tener pelaje rubio por todo el cuerpo, aunque la mayoría estaba escondido detrás de una túnica verde que fluía. Tenía un rostro humanoide felino y ojos azulados plateados y reflectantes. Sus ojos se posaron en un felpudo alto y regordete con cabello salvajemente puntiagudo, brillantes ojos pardo y una vestimenta de aspecto majestuoso, de cafés profundos y naranjas que compensaban su piel color rojiza.

-Concejales de nuestros planetas vecinos de Rowdana y Zouan- explicó Sasuke en voz baja.

-Te-Comandante, le debemos mucho por rescatar a nuestras mujeres.

El Zouanian se le acercó. Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Estábamos de regreso en el sector de Meylor cuando salió la transmisión de la venta. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de destruir una valiosa línea de suministro. Parece que el Methril ha estado probando nuevos planetas para obtener recursos. Tenemos mucho que discutir con el Consejo.

Sakura no estaba segura, pero tenía la sensación de que estaba hablando en parte de ella. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando la empujó hacia delante frente a la pequeña asamblea de alienígenas. Los ojos clavados en ella.

-Su especie es humana; es de un planeta actualmente desconocido llamado Tierra. Ella me dice que el Metril ha enviado sondeos.

-Se ve pequeña y delicada. ¿Qué harás con ella? ¿Sabes si es una especie reproductora compatible?- preguntó el alienígena de cabello salvaje, mirándola como un postre.

Ella estaba molesta porque hablaban de ella como si no estuviera allí.

-Ella tiene un nombre y es 'Sakura', si no le importa- dijo en voz alta.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos mientras miraba a Sasuke, quien sonrió ante su audacia.

-He tomado a Sakura como mi compañera. Es compatible.- Mostró su reclamo envolviendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura.

-¿Dónde está su planeta?- Un anciano Kelon se adelantó. Tenía vetas de plata en su largo cabello negro.

-El Methrill todavía tiene esa información- dijo. Sasuke le dio un apretón, como si dijera que estuviera en silencio, pero no lo haría.

-La sonda que usaron para capturarme también estaba a la venta. No quiero que mi gente quede atrapada en ninguna guerra. Tenemos suficientes problemas en la Tierra sin que salga al espacio.

-Perdónanos, Sakura de la Tierra- le dijo el anciano Kelon.

-Si el Methril decide saquear su planeta, no hay mucho más que podamos hacer sino involucrarnos.

-Mi gente tiene poca comprensión de lo que hay más allá de nuestro propio sistema solar, y temen mucho a lo desconocido, lo que los hace muy peligrosos- Sintió que tenía que decirles la verdad.

-Humph, es un peligro que no me importaría tomar, si todas las mujeres se parecen a ti- dijo el alienígena de cabello salvaje todavía mirándola.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío de disgusto cuando el Rowdanan la miró. Sasuke le dio un gruñido de advertencia.

-¡Ella es mía, _Sasori_!- Tiró de ella detrás de él.

-Perdóname, Te-Comandante, no quería ofenderte ni a tu compañera.

Ella es nueva y exótica, tiendo a olvidármelo a mí mismo- Dijo con una sonrisa fangosa.

-Te-Commander, lleva a tu compañera a un sanador antes de llevarla a casa.

Sasuke se opuso.

-Eso es una orden, Te-Commander. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que goce de buena salud y que no exista ninguna enfermedad extraña para nuestra gente.

Sakura puso su brazo sobre el suyo.

-Está bien, Sasuke, no me importa.

-Tu informe de la misión puede hacerse después.

Sasuke asintió brevemente a la asamblea antes de alejar a Sakura. Tenía que correr para poder seguir sus largos pasos mientras cruzaban la gran plataforma.

Ella levantó la vista y observó sus alrededores. Estaban en un enorme tubo de color arena cinco veces más grande que un estadio de fútbol cubierto. Detrás de ellos estaba la lanzadera que los había traído de la nave de Sasuke. Ahora estaba despegando.

Sasuke la llevó a las pistas. Él subió en sus tres pasos a un carro de metal, la mitad superior estaba hecha de vidrio transparente.

Las barandillas color canela estaban alrededor de los bordes para sostenerse y no había asientos, solo polos. Un brazo apretado alrededor de su cintura, su otra mano se agarró a la barandilla cuando la puerta de cristal se cerró. Ella chilló de miedo cuando el tren de la lanzadera despegó a una velocidad alarmante.

-La superficie de Kelon está hecha completamente de arena—explicó mientras viajan a través de largos túneles.

-Los Kelons salen a la superficie para entrenamiento de guerreros y juegos de batalla.

Ella se agarró con fuerza a él mientras avanzaban a toda velocidad.

-¿Vives bajo tierra?

El túnel terminó, abriéndose en millas de extensión. Sakura se quedó sin aliento ante la enorme ciudad de abajo con altos edificios en diferentes tonos de rojo oscuro, arena y rojo pálido. Las áreas verdes de jungla estaban dispersas. A lo lejos, podía ver una gran extensión de agua brillando. Acantilados altos terrosos con cascadas que caían en pálido agua dorada. Era impresionantemente hermoso.

Muy por encima de sus cabezas, una gran cúpula de cristal dejaba entrar la luz y los protegía de las arenas de arriba. Desde su altura, podía ver a la gente de Kelon moviéndose como hormigas en las calles de arena.

-Tu hogar es hermoso.- Ella lo miró.

Él sonrió, apoyando su enorme cuerpo para plantar un beso tierno en sus labios.

-Tu hogar ahora, Sakura- le recordó.

-Kelon Prime es la primera de las ciudades de Kelon. Hay otras cinco ciudades situadas alrededor de nuestro planeta.- La lanzadera en riel se detuvo abruptamente antes de caer repentinamente hacia abajo.

Ella lanzó un alarido de alarma. Él se rio entre dientes, abrazándola más fuerte mientras bajaba a la ciudad en la que se sumergieron.

El edificio de los sanadores se parecía mucho a los demás, aparte de los símbolos cincelados sobre la entrada. Sakura hizo una nota mental que tendría que aprender a leer en Kelon.

Sasuke pasó junto a muchos curiosos y luego subió varios tramos de escaleras.

-¿Tienes algo en contra de los ascensores?- Resopló, alcanzando lo que esperaba fuera el último tramo de escaleras. Él le dio una palmada en la pierna.

-Es bueno fortalecer las piernas. — Él le dio una sonrisa maliciosa, convirtiéndola en una risa jadeante.

-Oh, genial, estoy casada con un fanático del fitness.

La condujo por un pasillo hasta una habitación llena de equipos extraños que apenas podía empezar a comprender. Había un hombre alto y delgado Kelon con el pelo gris peinado en forma de puntas. Se volvió hacia Sasuke y Sakura con una sonrisa amistosa.

-Te-Commander, bienvenido de nuevo. Escuché que has encontrado una nueva especie.

-Sanador, esta es Sakura. Ella es humana. Sakura, este es el sanador Kakashi.

Ella miró al sanador. Era joven y bastante guapo. Él la miró con curiosidad incontenible.

Sasuke le entregó lo que parecía un pequeño cristal. Kakashi lo tomó, se dio la vuelta y cruzó la habitación para insertarlo en una ranura de un amplio panel electrónico. Sakura miró el monitor mientras el lenguaje escrito de Kelon se desplazaba por la pantalla.

-Veo que el Methrill fue completo- dijo Kakashi con el ceño fruncido -Espero que no hayas estado consciente durante el examen—

Por sus palabras, Sakura sabía que lo que el Methril le había hecho, no había sido agradable.

-No lo estaba- le informó a Kakashi, quien la miró asintiendo con la cabeza.

Notó que la expresión de Sasuke contenía una ira apenas reprimida. Ella colocó su mano más pequeña en la grande y le dio un apretón tranquilizador. La expresión de enojo fue instantáneamente reemplazado por uno de afecto cálido, que la estimuló.

-No tendré que hacer una prueba de compatibilidad. Te tomará un tiempo ver si le queda tu semilla, Te-Commander- le dijo Kakashi a Sasuke.

Kakashi tomó un instrumento de una bandeja con ruedas. Zumbó cuando la pasó por encima de ella de la cabeza a los pies antes de deslizar otro cristal, transfiriendo sus hallazgos a lo que parecía ser la computadora principal.

-Necesito examinar su piel.- Él tomó su mano, sosteniendo su brazo extendido, y pasó sus propios dedos a lo largo de su piel hasta los hombros.

-Veo que los vasos sanguíneos están muy cerca de la superficie. ¿Esto causa muchas sensaciones?- Le preguntó.

-Um... sí, lo hace.

Suavemente pellizcó la piel para ver la reacción, caminando hacia adelante y hacia atrás haciendo anotaciones en su pequeña libreta electrónica.

Parecía emocionado por este descubrimiento. Sasuke luego le gruñó, lo que pareció sacudirlo de sus pensamientos.

-Esta información se mantendrá en privado, Sanador.

-Oh si por supuesto. Tu humano es único. Desde el escáner corporal, el tejido puede repararse fácilmente si está dañado, pero necesitaré saber si en algún momento se siente mal.- Kerr asintió.

El sanador trabajó rápidamente para terminar su examen. Cuando sostuvo lo que parecía ser una gruesa aguja hipodérmica, Sakura saltó alarmada.

-Mi piel no es tan gruesa como la tuya. Eso me cortará profundamente- ella le dijo, tratando de no sonar aterrada.

-Lastímala y te arrancaré la cabeza de tu cuerpo- amenazó Sasuke sin contemplaciones.

-Disculpa. Espera, lo sé- Kakashi dejó la aguja, para su alivio.-Regresaré en un momento- Salió rápidamente. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Ahora sé lo que se siente ser un bicho bajo el microscopio- Medio sonrió, mirando a su hombre.

Sasuke la envolvió con sus brazos, bajando su boca a la de ella.

-Mi precioso espécimen- susurró antes de profundizar su beso, dándole una promesa de grandes placeres carnales por venir.-No puedo esperar para llevarte a casa y follar tu precioso cuerpo.

Ella se estremeció de anticipación. Él había comenzado a usar la palabra " _Follar_ " mucho, mordiendo con sus dientes a lo largo de su línea de la mandíbula hasta la garganta.

Alguien aclaró su garganta. Sasuke se apartó rápidamente de su cuello. Sakura se sonrojó cuando el Kakashi los miró abiertamente.

-Este es un inyector para los jóvenes, yo, eh, ¿qué estaban haciendo?-dijo bruscamente.

Sasuke parecía listo para asesinar al doctor. Sakura le explicó rápidamente al joven doctor que besarse era una práctica común en la Tierra para sus parejas, al mismo tiempo que trataba de mantener una mano firme sobre Sasuke.

-Perdóname- Miró a Sasuke.-Prometo que nada de esto se hará público. Si alguna vez tu pareja se enferma o se lastima, necesitaré toda la información correcta para sanarla adecuadamente, ¿si me permites tomar muestras ahora?

Sasuke pareció relajarse un poco, y asintió con aprobación.

-Adelante, doctor- dijo Sakura.

-Doctor, ¿es eso lo que llaman a los sanadores en tu planeta?—Kakashi preguntó. Sakura asintió mientras él la tomaba del brazo. Con rapidez presionando la pequeña aguja en su piel, sintió un leve escozor y luego lo apartó.

Kakashi regresó a la consola de su computadora e insertó su sangre en otra ranura. Sonó; el joven doctor miró a su alrededor con una sonrisa.

-Todo listo, pueden irse ahora. Bienvenida a Kelon, Sakura de la Tierra.-Sakura no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capítulo 8_**

El cambio de lanzaderas con riel que los llevó a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de un área con vegetación. Caminaron por las calles de piedra arenisca, pasando por curiosos machos Kelon y algunas mujeres en el camino. Varios saludaron a Sasuke con familiaridad y calidez.

Las mujeres Kelon eran casi tan altas como los hombres: la misma piel cobriza; cuerpos delgados del tipo atlético con ropa roja entallada, ajustada y roja; largo, suaves cabello negro. Sakura se sintió muy baja, regordeta y muy pálida en comparación. Todos los que pasaban abiertamente miraban a Sakura. Sasuke mantuvo un brazo protector y posesivo alrededor de ella todo el tiempo, gruñendo a cualquier hombre que se atreviera a aventurarse demasiado cerca.

Caminaron hacia una gran casa de piedra arenisca de dos pisos, inclinada en un ángulo de veinte grados, apoyada en la pared de un acantilado que sobresalía. Enormes ventanas de vidrio dominaban la pendiente del segundo piso. No había picaportes en la gran puerta de metal. Sasuke presionó su palma en un panel exterior antes de abrir la puerta, empujando a Sakura adentro y cerrándola de golpe detrás de ellos.

No tuvo tiempo de mirar a su alrededor cuando él la tomó en sus brazos. La llevó escaleras arriba, su boca se cerró, la lengua invadió su boca. Ella envolvió sus propios brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrapada en el calor y la neblina de su pasión.

Ella se estaba riendo mientras la arrojaba a una cama enorme y opulenta.

-¿Qué, no una gran gira primero?- Bromeó, viéndolo sacarse la ropa.

Echando un vistazo por la habitación, tenía más paredes de color arena y una ventana enorme que formaba un lado completo de la habitación. Ella solo vislumbró un balcón antes de que él estuviera sobre ella, liberándola de la poca ropa que tenía puesta.

-Necesito tenerte, mi pequeña, mi _Corami_

Parpadeó ante sus palabras cuando una repentina comprensión se apoderó de ella. Lágrimas brillaron detrás de sus ojos y se sintió abrumada por fuertes emociones. Por primera vez ella sabía que no era solo lujuria lo que sentía por él, sino amor. Había estado trepando tan lentamente que no se había dado cuenta al principio.

Él advirtió su repentino cambio de humor y la tomó tiernamente en sus brazos, acariciándole el pelo de la cara.

-¿Esto te entristece, mi pequeña?- La preocupación evidente en su hermoso rostro, cuando la miró a los ojos.

-No, no triste, solo sobrecogida. Sé que ahora también te amo, Sasuke. Tú eres mi _Corami._

Su rostro irradiaba una sonrisa tan reconfortante antes de besarla profundamente. Él los rodó, tirando de ella hacia arriba. Tenerla encima cuando hacían el amor se había convertido rápidamente en una de sus posiciones favoritas, una vez que aprendió que aún podría tener el control. Parecía inculcado que los hombres de Kelon mostraran a sus hembras el control y el dominio mientras tenían relaciones sexuales.

-El gran Dios Elron ha respondido mi oración.

Ella sonrió por la forma en que constantemente mencionaba a su deidad.

Tendría que aprender más acerca de sus creencias religiosas, pero en este momento, estaba demasiado ocupada deleitándose en su maravillosa fuerza y maravilloso toque. Era sorprendente cómo tomó un secuestro alienígena para finalmente encontrar a su hombre perfecto.

Moviéndose hacia adelante, bajó la mirada hacia su hermosa y erecta polla oscura parada empujando en su abdomen. Se lamió los labios y se apoyó en sus brazos para evitar ir más lejos.

Él gruñó, obviamente queriendo estar dentro de ella.

-Espera, quiero hacer esto primero.- Soltó su agarre por un momento, dándole una mirada confundida.

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa maliciosa antes de inclinarse para lamer toda la longitud de su pene. Él se sacudió debajo de ella cuando su lengua se deslizó a lo largo de sus dos hendiduras.

-¡Fuegos de Elron!- Jadeó cuando ella agarró la base de su polla, abrió la boca y chupó su cabeza en su codiciosa boca.

Era casi demasiado ancho como para pasar la lengua por los lados. Lo deslizó sobre las ranuras y chupó, mientras movía su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre la carne expuesta. Sus dedos encontraron su camino en su cabello, para ayudar a mantener su ardiente boca en su polla.

Ella se retiró un momento para aspirar aire a sus pulmones.

-¿Tus mujeres hacen esto entonces?- No pudo evitar preguntar.

-¡No! No te detengas.- Su tono era medio dominante, medio suplicante, haciéndola reír antes de llevarlo de vuelta a su boca, lamiendo, chupando, acariciando. Sus gemidos aumentaron su excitación.

Él tenía un sabor maravillosamente único; desde una de sus aberturas con fugas, sabía mucho a limones amargos, pero combinado con el sabor más dulce de su hendidura izquierda, era como saborear una salsa agridulce. Ella amaba su sabor y se amamantó más duro.

Deslizando su boca hacia su saco, tomó cada pelota en su boca por turno antes de devolver su atención a su eje caliente y duro. Él gimió y gruñó bajo sus atenciones; su polla comenzó a hincharse. Ella lo tomó lo más profundo que pudo sin cortar su propio suministro de aire, y apretó sus bolas nuevamente en la palma de su mano.

-¡Sakura!- Rugió, liberándose en su boca.

El semen caliente golpeó la parte posterior de su garganta, y ella lo tragó, devorándolo como un caramelo, ordeñándolo hasta que no quedó nada. Levantó la cabeza y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

-Sabes maravilloso- le dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

Él la agarró por los brazos arrastrándola por su cuerpo, antes de arrollarla para inmovilizarla.

-Eres una maravilla más allá de las estrellas, mi pequeña.

Sonrió mientras él tiernamente adoró su cuerpo hasta que ella gritó, rogándole que la follara duro y profundo, una demanda que siempre obedecía.

Con su lujuria saciada por un momento, Sakura finalmente hizo un recorrido por la casa. Los niveles superiores contenían el dormitorio principal con un baño grande, cabina de ducha cerrada y un espejo gigante en un lado de la pared. Ella se miró en el espejo. Estaba más delgada de lo que recordaba, pero la chica que la miraba también parecía feliz y saciada.

En el otro extremo del segundo piso había dos dormitorios más pequeños y un baño compartido. En la planta baja había una gran sala de estar abierta, una cocina con un alto banco central y taburetes igualmente altos para acomodar la altura de los Kelons. Ella no podía entender los implementos de la cocina o los dispositivos de cocina utilizados. El único objeto que pudo identificar fue un fregadero.

En la parte de atrás había una gran sala redonda con dos brillantes escritorios de piedra llenos de todo tipo de instrumentos electrónicos.

Los más pequeños eran almohadillas COM, una versión electrónica de un bloc de notas. El «taller», lo había llamado Kerr. La decoración era prácticamente la misma en toda la casa: las mezclas de paredes arena se arremolinaban con barras de tierra rojas, muy parecidas a las de la superficie del planeta No había tapices en la pared, y un embudo central rodeado por un cristal cristalino quemaba un brillante verde. Le explicó que era el centro de energía de la casa y que cada casa y edificio Kelon contenía uno.

-¿Te gusta tu nuevo hogar, mi pequeña? Cualquier cosa que no te guste, o cualquier cosa que desees, tendrás.

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

-Tengo todo lo que quiero aquí.- Tuvo que jalarlo hacia abajo por un beso. Él gruñó. Se rio cuando se encontró ella misma siendo balanceada en sus brazos y volvieron a subir las escaleras


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capítulo 9_**

Nerviosamente, Sakura miró a su suegra. La alta y elegante mujer Kelon le sonrió cariñosamente. Sasuke explicó que iba a quedarse con ellos y actuar como ama de llaves y compañera de Sakura.

-No sabes cómo mantener una casa Kelon, o conocer nuestros alimentos. Por muy aficionado que soy a ti, mi pequeña, tenemos que comer comida de verdad.

Itachi y Naruto estaban de pie junto a su madre, mirándola con ávida curiosidad. Naruto le estaba mostrando una estúpida sonrisa. Itachi parecía ser el más serio, al igual que Sasuke.

Los hermanos de Sasuke eran casi tan altos como el propio Sasuke y los dos iguales de tontos. Sakura podía ver fácilmente el parecido familiar en los tres hermanos. Sasuke explicó que iban a actuar como sus guardias siempre que necesitara salir de la casa, ya que era responsabilidad de una familia proteger a sus miembros.

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué debo ser protegida?

-Hubo muchos robos de pareja en las ciudades de Kelon. A ninguna mujer se le permite ir sin acompañante a ninguna parte de Kelon en estos días- dijo Itachi.

-No asustes a la pobre chica- dijo Mikoto -Ha tenido suficiente- Miró a sus hijos.

-Todo está bien; supongo que necesito saber este tipo de cosas ahora- Sakura le sonrió a su suegra.

-Ven, traje ropa nueva. Vamos a limpiarte adecuadamente— Mientras Mikoto tiraba de ella, podía oír a los hermanos conversando.

-¿Dónde la conseguiste? Quiero una para mí. ¿Es ella tan suave como parece?

Podía oír a Sasuke gruñir a Naruto antes de que las voces se desvanecieran.

Amarillo arenoso, dorado y el negro de las ropas que Mikoto le había dado estaba bien combinado. Mikoto le dijo que la ropa era del tamaño adolescente. El material era suave y elástico, abrazando fuertemente el cuerpo de Sakura. Los adolescentes de Kelon eran mucho más delgados.

La falda le caía sobre las rodillas, la parte superior le apretaba los pechos, dándole un profundo escote. Se miró en el espejo del baño. Su cabello era un desorden por lo que pasó un peine a través de él antes de trenzarlo por la espalda.

-Mikoto, ¿estás segura de que esto está bien?- Preguntó, saliendo del baño.

-Mi nueva hija, eres pequeña pero eres encantadora. Puedo ver por qué mi hijo te tomó como su compañera. No sé lo que usas en tu Tierra, pero queda precioso en ti.

Sakura sintió que se sonrojaba.

-Tu piel lo hace a menudo- observó Mikoto, la preocupación escrita en su rostro.

-Lo siento, es algo humano. No puedo evitarlo.

-No importa, siempre y cuando no estés enferma.

-Oh, me siento muy bien. Gracias por toda tu ayuda.

Mikoto le sonrió. Obviamente, disfrutaba ayudando a su nueva 'hija'.

-Eres una chica muy amorosa. Es mi mayor placer.

Con varios conjuntos nuevos ahora guardados en su propio espacio detrás de paneles ocultos en el dormitorio, Sakura siguió a Mikoto escaleras abajo. Ella quería ver y ayudar a Mikoto a preparar la cena.

Sakura casi se había olvidado de Itachi, que estaba sentado en el mostrador de la cocina leyendo algo de un bloc de notas de Kelon. Sakura tuvo que subir al taburete, con los pies colgando, ahora atada con sandalias.

Sasuke y Naruto se habían ido para asistir a la reunión del Consejo de

Guerra. Era su primera vez sin Sasuke.

-¿Qué haces cuando no estás de guardia?- Le preguntó.

-Estoy en el Consejo de Asuntos Civiles- Sus ojos ya no estaban en el bloc de notas. La estaban evaluando con su nueva ropa.

-Asuntos civiles. ¿Qué hace el Consejo exactamente?

-Escucha las disputas del pueblo.

-Oh, entonces eres como un juez.

-Sí, eso es lo que tu gente lo llama. ¿Cómo se manejan las disputas en su planeta?"

Explicó el sistema judicial lo mejor que pudo. Él escuchó atentamente.

-Entonces, ¿no eres un guerrero como Sasuke?

-Sí, voy a la batalla, pero mi deber principal es City Prime.

-Estoy segura de que haces que tu gente se sienta orgullosa.

Mikoto sonrió empujando platos frente a ellos.

-¿Tienes familia en la Tierra?- Preguntó ella.

-Tengo una hermana y un tío- Ella soltó una risa sin humor –Mi hermana tendría un ataque al corazón si supiera dónde estoy ahora.

-El Methril tiene mucho por lo que responder- dijo Itachi con un gruñido de mal genio.

-Por mi parte, no sé lo suficiente como para decirlo. Dependerá de cómo lo mires. Si no fuera por ellos, no habría conocido a Sasuke, así que de todas las cosas malas puede haber una medida de buena.

Mikoto miró a Sakura. Itachi dio la primera sonrisa que había visto en su hermoso rostro.

-Mi hermano eligió a su compañera bien- fue todo lo que dijo. Sakura sintió que se sonrojaba de nuevo.

-Los humanos deben ser muy sabios- dijo Mikoto.

-Tenemos nuestros momentos- murmuró Sakura, tomando algo de comida.

-Realmente deberíamos hacer que el sanador le eche un vistazo a su piel- dijo Mikoto con preocupación.

-Te lo dije, es solo una reacción humana natural. Estoy bien, de verdad.

Itachi la miró pero no dijo nada. Pareció moverse incómodo antes de pararse abruptamente.

-Estaré en el taller si me necesitas, madre- Le hizo un leve gesto a Sakura y se fue.

-Espero no haberlo ofendido- Sakura miró a Mikoto, quien le dedicó una sonrisa de simpatía.

-Por supuesto que no, mi hija. Él es un Kelon con mucho en su mente. Ven ahora, come. Tengo instrucciones de Sasuke para que te cuide bien y no le fallaré.

Sakura se rio, obedeciendo al demoler todo en su plato para complacer a Mikoto y Sasuke.

Sakura estaba medio dormida cuando Sasuke entró a su habitación.

Escuchó mientras se movía, escuchando cómo se quitaba la ropa antes de que el colchón se hundiera bajo su peso, y luego la empujaba a sus brazos. Ella se acurrucó en su calor.

-¿Todo está bien?- Murmuró ella medio dormida.

-Sí, mi pequeña, todo está perfecto, eres perfecta- retumbó, lloviendo pequeños besos en su cabello, mientras gentilmente la ponía boca arriba, luego atrapó su boca en un lento beso perezoso. Inmediatamente extendió sus piernas mientras él se movía sobre ella, recibiendo su peso, sus manos buscando a su esposo y amante, pasando sus dedos y manos sobre su fuerte pecho esculpido. Ella se deleitó con los duros planos de su cuerpo y su fuerza consumada. Su cuerpo estaba en constante estado de excitación a su alrededor, ella siempre lo quería, y él siempre la deseaba.

Soltó un gruñido, sus dedos encontraron la parte posterior de su cuello para tirar de su boca más fuerte contra la de ella, inflamada por una necesidad hambrienta. Él respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de darle lo que ella quería. Su beso se volvió feroz, posesivo y exigente. Su lengua saqueó las sedosas profundidades de su boca.

El núcleo de su deseo, su polla dura y aterciopelada presionada contra su abdomen inferior. Sin preámbulos, rompió el beso, se movió por su cuerpo, se apoderó de sus rodillas y en un poderoso golpe se estrelló contra su coño listo y lloroso. Inhaló en un jadeo y exhaló en un gemido de placer por estar tan llena de él. El placer intenso que siempre le traía era alucinante y estaba fuera de este universo.

-Sasuke- gimió ella. Sus manos se aferraron a los montículos carnosos de sus pechos apretando con firme presión mientras la acariciaba, dentro y fuera de su cuerpo con agonizante lentitud -Por favor- suplicó. Rodó sus pezones entre su pulgar e índice mientras aceleraba el paso.

-Sakura, mi Sakura, lo que me haces, mi _Corami_ , mi amor, te necesito tanto- Sus palabras sin aliento rodaron sobre ella.

-Fóllame más duro- jadeó. -Te necesito a ti también- Si él tenía alguna buena intención de amarla lentamente, la arrojó por la ventana. Liberó sus pechos, deslizó sus manos hacia abajo para apretarlas alrededor de sus caderas, en ángulo de su penetración un poco diferente y se abalanzó sobre ella duro y rápidamente, dando gruñidos guturales profundos con cada embestida. La volvía loca; ella gimió y gritó su nombre una y otra vez. Amó cada centímetro de la fricción áspera que crearon. Cuando sintió su mano extenderse entre sus cuerpos y presionar contra su clítoris hinchado, Sakura se hizo añicos, gritando cuando su clímax irrumpió en su cuerpo, haciendo que cada terminación nerviosa hormigueara y zumbara con deleite.

Continuó bombeando y rodeando su clítoris ultrasensible.

Siempre pareció decidido a hacerla venir más de una vez, como si fuera un motivo de orgullo masculino el que la complaciera tan profundamente que no pudiera caminar durante una semana después.

Su cuerpo respondió en consecuencia a sus atenciones, la sensación de placer / dolor de él frotando su clítoris la empujó al borde una vez más.

Su respiración era irregular mientras sollozaba su segundo clímax. Él rugió y se estremeció y sintió su caliente semilla latir profundamente en su cuerpo. La agarró por la cintura y rodó para no aplastarla con su peso. El sonido de sus respiraciones jadeantes llenó la habitación mientras la abrazaba fuertemente en sus brazos.

-¿Sasuke?- Logró después de un momento de silencio.

-¿Sí, mi pequeña?

-Prométeme que nunca dejaremos de hacer el amor así- murmuró, acurrucada contra la tibieza de su pecho. Ella sintió el profundo rugido de su risa contra su oreja.

-No podría incluso si quisiera; me has esclavizado, mi pequeña. Soy tuyo tanto como tú eres mía.

Sakura sonrió en la oscuridad de su habitación, cayendo en un profundo sueño, feliz con la polla de Sasuke todavía incrustada en lo profundo de su cuerpo.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capítulo 10_**

La vida en Kelon no era para nada mala. Mikoto fue amable y paciente. A petición de Sakura, Mikoto había comenzado a enseñarle cómo leer los símbolos de Kelon. Mientras Sasuke estaba fuera de la casa, ella seguiría a

Mikoto, observándola e intentando ayudar con las tareas domésticas.

Sakura estaba ansiosa por aprender todo lo que pudiera. A pesar del rostro feroz del guerrero, los Kelons eran vegetarianos. Bajo las instrucciones de Mikoto, ella ayudó a preparar algunas de las frutas y verduras que cultivaban en las grandes áreas ajardinadas alrededor del

Kelón subterráneo. También había muchos granos, semillas y algunas cosas que parecían lechosas, mezcladas para hacer jugos y salsas.

El clima dentro de la cúpula durante el día era constantemente cálido, y

Kelons comía principalmente alimentos refrigerados crudos. Por la noche, la temperatura bajaba ligeramente y las comidas consistían en panes en hojuelas, verduras asadas, otros alimentos vegetales y muchas salsas y especias exóticas para extenderlos sobre ellos.

Los dos hermanos de Sasuke eran totalmente opuestos el uno del otro.

Cuando era el turno de Naruto para el deber de guardia, Sakura se encontraba riendo mucho. El hermano menor constantemente acribillaba a Sakura con preguntas sobre mujeres humanas. Ella tuvo que amenazarlo con la ira de Sasuke para evitar que hiciera preguntas de naturaleza sexual. Parecía disfrutar burlándose de ella por estar atrapada con Sasuke. Por lo que Mikoto le contó, y por las bromas juguetonas de Naruto, que era un piloto de nave espacial capaz y tan hábilmente equipado con una espada como cualquiera de sus hermanos.

Naruto, cuando no estaba de guardia o en el trabajo, vivía en un edificio de apartamentos en el corazón de Kelon. Itachi aún vivía en la casa de la familia con su madre, que estaba ubicada en el lado opuesto de la ciudad. Sasuke había comprado su casa con la intención de asegurar una pareja. Sakura no quería pensar en con quién podría haber terminado si el Methril no la hubiera secuestrado.

Itachi era el hermano más silencioso. Se escondía en el taller, solo apareciendo cuando era hora de comer. Él consumía la comida rápidamente, cortésmente les agradecía, luego desaparecería de nuevo.

Sasuke le había dicho que estaba trabajando con el Alto Consejo en la planificación de planetas y guerras. Lo echaba de menos cuando no estaba, pero compensaba su ausencia a su regreso. No importaba quién estuviera en la casa, la levantaba en sus brazos y la llevaba a su habitación, donde su deseo era apasionado e intenso.

Había llevado a Sakura a hacer pequeños viajes por la ciudad mostrándole sus sitios y lugares sagrados. Siempre fue tierno, atento y muy generoso. Cualquier cosa que ella quisiera, estaba más que dispuesto a asegurarlo para ella. Nunca su vida había sido tan feliz y contenta, incluso viviendo en un planeta extraño.

Al final de su segunda semana en Kelon, Sakura y Mikoto estaban en la cocina cuando ambos oyeron el portazo.

Sasuke irrumpió y desapareció en la oficina de atrás donde Itachi estaba trabajando.

Sakura miró a Mikoto con preocupación mientras escuchaban las acaloradas voces de los hombres. Sakura nunca lo había visto tan enojado.

Si ella no hubiera llegado a conocerlo tan bien en las últimas semanas, se habría asustado. Siempre fue amable, tierno y cariñoso cuando se trataba de ella.

Después de unos minutos, Sasuke y Itachi salieron de la oficina. Sasuke, con el ceño fruncido, entró en la cocina, la tomó del brazo y la llevó al salón abierto y la instó a sentarse. Ella se sentó nerviosamente, su cerebro corriendo con lo que el posible problema podría ser. ¿Había hecho algo mal? Sasuke respiró hondo y calmado antes de comenzar.

-Sakura, lo siento, pero el centro médico en la ciudad fue allanado anoche y la única información robada de los archivos fue la tuya.

-¿Qué?- Ella parpadeó -Entonces, ¿no he hecho nada mal?

Su ceño fruncido se convirtió en una cálida sonrisa.

-No, mi _Corami,_ no tienes la culpa de nada.

Su nerviosismo se convirtió en confusión.

-No entiendo; ¿Quién querría robar mi información? ¿Y por qué es tan importante?

-Quien robó tu información parece saber mucho sobre las mujeres humanas. Él ha agregado información sobre lo sexual y placentera que eres. Esta persona ha colocado la información en el sistema de acceso público.

Ella jadeó.

-Pero... pero, ¿quién podría saber eso sino tú?- Lo miró, más confundida que nunca.

-Encontraremos a los responsables- Itachi le dijo a Sasuke. -Puede que no sea fácil ya que la atención y las preguntas que los Kelons han estado haciendo sobre ella están creciendo. He escuchado que algunos incluso les han observado en sus besos. Las preguntas han comenzado a fluir a causa de hombres curiosos.

Sakura sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas.

-¿La gente nos estaba mirando?- Ella podía entender que podría tener el mismo tipo de fascinación que un alienígena vivo en la Tierra, pero esta gente estaba acostumbrada a los aliens de diferentes mundos.

-Se detendrán- le aseguró Sasuke. -No te preocupes- Miró a Itachi –Nos haremos cargo de eso. El Alto Consejo ya ha nombrado a varios guardias. Cualquier Kelon atrapado fuera será tratado severamente.

Sakura tomó aliento, su mente corriendo.

-Puedo entender a las personas que son curiosas. ¿Por qué no terminan todas estas especulaciones sobre mí y les cuento lo que quieren saber? A veces suprimir cosas no es la mejor manera.

Sasuke se sentó tomando su mano.

-Harías una revuelta en Kelon si supieran que te gusta.

-Bien, por supuesto, no tienes que dar detalles de nuestra vida sexual, solo darles los hechos básicos generales". Miró a Itachi.

-¿Eso apaciguaría algo de la curiosidad?

-Puede, pero puede que no- dijo Itachi.

-En la Tierra, gente famosa y políticos suelen lanzar algo llamado comunicado de prensa. Contiene todos los datos necesarios sobre un evento o una persona para calmar a la población, pero muy rara vez contienen toda la información.

Casi podía ver la mente de Itachi trabajando, pensando en las posibilidades.

-No- dijo Sasuke -Debes estar protegida.

-Sasuke, eres un guerrero veterano, pero incluso debes entender que a veces el ataque es mejor que la defensa- Él frunció el ceño y ella pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Y lo amaba por eso.

-¿Aún no entiendes que significas más para mí que cualquier cosa que haya conocido? Necesito protegerte, mi pequeña- Suavemente le tocó la cara, conmoviéndola profundamente.

-Sí, pero hay mejores formas de lidiar con esta situación. Ignorarlo no lo hará desaparecer. ¿No vale la pena intentarlo?

-También puede ser contraproducente- dijo Itachi. -Apaciguar la curiosidad puede simplemente sacar un deseo más fuerte. Por los

Fuegos de Elron, necesitamos parejas, y tú eres la única mujer humana en Kelon.

-Mi humana- Sasuke gruñó de nuevo -Haré lo que sea necesario para proteger a Sakura, y no renunciare a ella por todo el Fuego en el corazón del planeta, incluso si eso significa sacarla fuera del planeta para vivir-Mikoto, que acababa de entrar en la sala, se quedó sin aliento por la sugerencia de Sasuke.

-No- Itachi negó con la cabeza -Hermano, no llegará a eso. Haremos lo que Sakura sugiere y divulguemos información, luego daremos una advertencia justa de que nadie debe acercarse a tu pareja, bajo una dura pena. Ella es ciudadana de Kelon tanto como cualquiera de nosotros y nuestra familia.

Sakura estaba profundamente conmovida por las palabras de Itachi. Ella saltó para abrazar al gran hombre.

-Gracias, Itachi, hermano mayor—Itachi pareció sorprendido por su muestra de afecto fraternal. Sasuke gruñó y la apartó de su hermano, estrechándola fuertemente en sus brazos.

-Iré inmediatamente- Itachi se veía un poco nervioso cuando giró sobre sus talones y salió rápidamente.

-Todo estará bien- dijo Mikoto, sonriendo -Permítanos calmar nuestras mentes atribuladas e ir a comer. La comida está preparada y esperando.

Sasuke le dio un beso rápido a Sakura en los labios, luego tiró de ella detrás de él, siguiendo a su madre a la cocina.

Mucho más tarde, Kakashi, el sanador, vino a la casa para disculparse por lo sucedido. Sakura sintió mucha pena por el joven sanador que había estado muy enojado consigo mismo, y le había pedido perdón a Sasuke y a

Sakura.

Sakura sabía que no había nada que perdonar. Ella le aseguró que no era su culpa.

Mikoto se retiró rápidamente por la noche y la casa estaba en paz y en silencio, excepto por la ardiente pasión de la feroz actividad sexual de

Sasuke. Ató las manos de Sakura sobre su cabeza y se dio un festín con ella con su boca, llevándola al clímax después del clímax, hasta que le suplicó que se detuviera. Solo entonces se sumergió profundamente en ella y la jodió con un salvajismo sin premeditación como si quisiera imprimirse permanentemente sobre ella. Gritó su nombre una y otra vez, hasta que juró que nunca más volvería a caminar. Ella amaba cada minuto, ya que lo amaba.

-Mañana, mi amor, haremos un viaje especial. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte- le dijo una vez que su ritmo cardíaco se había calmado.

Ella había empezado a quedarse dormida. Su cuerpo lánguido cubría la gran extensión de su magnífico torso como una manta humana, sus fuertes brazos asegurados a su alrededor.

-Hmmmm, suena maravilloso, mi amor- murmuró en voz baja antes de dormirse, sin preocuparse por el universo.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Capítulo 11_**

Los Fuegos de Elron, el lugar sagrado de la gente de Kelon, era de hecho algo espectacular de contemplar. Era un gran río subterráneo de sinuoso fuego, justo cerca del corazón del planeta Kelon. Las llamas de lava fundida saltaban, pareciendo bailar sobre la superficie antes de chisporrotear con un suave estallido. Después de todo, no era solo un concepto religioso, sino un lugar real.

-Guau- Sakura respiró el calor seco del lugar; su cuerpo sudaba por la alta temperatura.

-El corazón y el alma de la raza Kelon; se dice que los Kelon nacieron de los mismos Fuegos, con Elron nuestro gran antepasado.

Ella sintió el orgullo en su voz.

-Tiene perfecto sentido. Esto realmente es increíble.

Ella miró al alto guerrero a su lado. Casi parecía tallado en este lugar, lo blanquecino de su piel, la fuerte cara cincelada en las duras crestas de su frente. Dio un paso hacia abajo sobre la plataforma de piedra, que nivelaba su diferencia de altura. Ella estaba cara a cara con su guerrero, su único amor verdadero. El sudor goteaba por su espalda. Su respiración se aceleró cuando vio las llamas del deseo en sus ojos. Sus dedos tenían un brillo propio, extendiéndose para recorrerlos por encima de su huesuda frente, por su pómulo.

Nunca había amado a alguien tanto como a ella lo hacía por Sasuke.

No había forma de que quisiera volver a la Tierra ahora. Nunca podría imaginar una vida sin él. Su mirada de luz de estrella negra bajó por cuerpo, mientras capturaba su mano llevándola a sus labios, mordiendo cada uno de sus dedos.

-Tu olor es enloquecedor para mí- respiró, atrayéndola más cerca, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo. Él no estaba ni la mitad de sudoroso que ella. Sintió que el bulto de su polla erecta se tensaba contra sus pantalones, por lo que frotó la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sin ropa interior, sus jugos se filtraron por sus muslos.

Sus pezones eran puntas apretadas que pedían atención.

Él gimió, acercando su cabeza para inclinar su boca sobre la de ella.

Empujando en su lengua posesivamente antes de chupar su lengua hacia la suya. Ella gimió derritiéndose contra él.

-Necesito follarte de nuevo. ¿Será tan placentero si te follo de pie?

Ella sonrió contra su boca.

-Todo lo que me haces es placentero.

Blandiendo un rastro a lo largo de su hombro, simplemente la levantó, agarrando su culo y sosteniéndola contra él. Ella nunca dejó de sorprenderse de su fuerza cuando la abrazó, empujando su parte superior para liberar sus pechos, y palmeando uno antes de levantarla para llevárselo a la boca.

Ella gimió. Con las manos agarrando sus hombros, ella arqueó su espalda, dejando que su cabeza se inclinara para darle un mejor acceso, y dándose libremente.

Sintió su duro pene contra la entrada de su coño chorreante mientras la bajaba. Estirándola mientras se deslizaba profundamente, la agarró por las caderas; sus piernas se aferraron a él, cuando él comenzó a jalarla y luego la derribándola hacia abajo de nuevo.

La fuerza que tomó para abrazarla y usarla como un juguete de follar fue alucinante mientras él continuaba deslizándola, haciéndola caer sobre su polla una y otra vez. Se mordió el labio inferior para contener sus gemidos y gritos apasionados.

-No, pequeña, déjame escucharte. Deja que el gran Dios Elron sepa que eres mía.

Ella obedeció sin dudarlo. Dejando que sus gritos sonasen a través de la caverna de fuego de Elron, mientras la presión se acumulaba en su interior, su enorme polla siempre presionando contra sus lugares de placer más sensibles dentro de sus paredes interiores.

-Oh Dios, Sasuke—gritó -Estoy, estoy, voy a...

Sus palabras sin aliento salieron con cada uno de sus empujes duros y rápidos. Inclinó su cabeza para capturar un pecho, sacudiendo el pezón con su lengua antes de morder suavemente. Sakura se vino con fuerza, gritando a través de la caverna. Aceleró el paso mientras ella rebotaba sobre él, una y otra vez, hasta que su propio rugido resonó a través de la caverna. Le tomó un tiempo para que su respiración se estabilizara una vez más.

Suavemente se apartó, soltándola, y se enderezó la ropa. Sus piernas aún estaban débiles.

Él sonrió mientras la miraba.

-Esta mirada te queda bien, pequeña.

Sakura frunció el ceño confundida. Sasuke se rio.

-La mirada de mi mujer completamente follada.

Sakura le dio a Sasuke una media sonrisa, su piel enrojecida por el calor de la caverna y la pasión, y brillando con el brillo del sudor. Su cabello debía ser un desastre absoluto.

-Lo haces tan bien. Si tu Dios no escuchó mis gritos, debe ser totalmente sordo- Ella sonrió.

Él se rio.

-En efecto, mi pequeña.

Ella felizmente mantuvo el ritmo junto a él mientras regresaban al lado inferior de City Prime.

Itachi y Naruto estaban esperando a Sasuke cuando llegaron a casa.

Inmediatamente, Sakura sintió que había algo mal por la ira en sus expresiones.

-Los Xurson han roto la línea del frente. Te necesitamos en el Consejo de guerra de inmediato- Sakura nunca había visto a Naruto enojarse antes.

Mikoto salió de la cocina con la conmoción en el área de recepción de su casa.

-¿Protegerás a nuestra familia?- Sasuke le preguntó a Itachi que asintió.

Sasuke subió las escaleras para recuperar su armadura.

Sakura corrió detrás de él.

-Quiero ir contigo.

-Una batalla no es un lugar para mi compañera- Se dio cuenta por su tono y su firme mandíbula que discutir con él sería una pérdida de aliento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás lejos?- Preguntó en cambio.

-Soy un Te-Comandante. Esto es una guerra. Regresaré a casa cuando pueda. He estado alejado de esta guerra más de lo que debería.

-¿Por mí?

-Fue importante verte instalada y cuidada, mi amor. Pero ahora necesito continuar la batalla si queremos tener un hogar protegido y seguro en el que vivir.

A ella no le gustó su respuesta, pero entendió. De repente entendió cómo debían sentirse otras esposas cuando sus hombres iban a la guerra. Ella agarró la parte superior de su camisa tirando de él por un beso.

-Ten cuidado y vuelve a mí vivo.

-Pequeña- la reprendió suavemente -Soy el mejor en lo que hago.

-Tal vez sea así, pero incluso los mejores pueden morir y estoy segura de que no querrás que termine uniéndome a otro hombre Kelon—Hizo un puchero.

Él gruñó su desaprobación.

-Eso no sucederá- Él la tomó en sus brazos para besarla profundamente y posesivamente -Nunca pertenecerás a otro.

Sakura lo creyó con todo su corazón.

-Te amo y no quiero vivir sin ti.

-Lo sé, mi _Corami_ , lo sé- Él la bajó y ella dejó de lado su angustia al tener que ver a Sasuke prepararse para ir a la guerra. Ella lo siguió de vuelta a la sala común.

La agarró por la cintura, arrastrándola contra su amplio pecho para darle un último beso profundo, antes de ponerla de nuevo en pie. Con un beso en la mejilla de su madre, se giró y se fue.

Mikoto puso su brazo alrededor de Sakura en apoyo.

-Nunca es fácil ver a tus hijos ir a la guerra, una guerra que ha cobrado demasiadas vidas de nuestros hombres- dijo Mikoto con tristeza.

Sakura abrazó a su suegra, agradecida por su apoyo y amistad. La amable dama había perdido a su marido en esta guerra y el corazón de Sakura dolía por ella.

Miró hacia donde estaba Itachi en la puerta entre la cocina y la sala común, con su mirada oscura fija en ella. Algo le dijo que preferiría estar allí afuera que estar atrapado aquí custodiando mujeres.

-Estaré en el taller si necesitan algo- Se había ido, dejando a Sakura y

Mikoto a solas.

-¿Otra lección? Ayuda a mantener nuestras mentes fuera de preocuparse por un tiempo- Sakura miró a Mikoto quien sonrió en respuesta.

-Por supuesto. Sakura, eres una estudiante muy entusiasta- Mikoto fue a buscar las almohadillas de símbolos. Sakura se sentó en el sofá y oró a lo que sea que fuera Dios para mantener a su Sasuke a salvo.

Sin la calidez y los brazos de Sasuke a su alrededor, Sakura finalmente se dio por vencida tratando de fingir que dormía y bajó silenciosamente escaleras abajo para buscar un trago, antes de sentarse en el área común para revisar las nuevas cartas de Kelon que había aprendido ese día. Ella fue sorprendida por un suave golpe en la puerta de entrada. ¿Quién podría estar llamando tan tarde? De repente, el miedo la recorrió ante la idea de que alguien le trajera noticias de que algo le había sucedido a Sasuke. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta, se asomó, y se sorprendió al ver al embajador alienígena que había conocido la primera vez que llegó a Kelon. Se quedó parado en las sombras de la puerta, sus ojos cafés brillaron contra la oscuridad de la noche.

-¿Embajador Sasori? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Ella abrió la puerta un poco más.

-Sakura, mi querido amiga- comenzó con una voz urgente -Es contigo con quien he venido a hablar. ¿Estás protegida?

Las alarmas se disparaban en su cabeza.

-Sí, ¿debería buscar a Itachi por usted?

-No, no, no tardaré mucho- Él se inclinó hacia adelante, tomando su mano para sacarla a la entrada. Él le soltó la mano y dio un respetuoso paso atrás. Dejó la puerta abierta, pero era obvio que no quería que lo oyeran.

-Se trata de Te-Commander Sasuke, tu compañero.

Su estómago cayó con miedo repentino.

-¿Qué es, embajador? ¿Él está bien?

-Me temo que no, Sakura, ha sido capturado por los Xursons- Ella abrió la boca con incredulidad -Su barco incursor fue enviado a una emboscada de los Xurson. La mayoría de la tripulación fue asesinada en el ataque, pero tomaron a Sasuke por rescate.

Su corazón cayó en su estómago. Oh Dios, tenían a Sasuke.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren por rescate?

-Ellos solo quieren una cosa. A ti.

-¿Qué?- Ella jadeó de nuevo, encontrando difícil de creer -¿Cómo sabe eso? ¿Por qué me quieren?

Sasori saco una pequeña plataforma electrónica y la tocó. Se encendió y reprodujo una grabación de los Xurson exigiendo a la mujer humana a cambio de la vida de Sasuke. Que ella les pertenecía después de que la compraron a los Methrill.

-¿De verdad quieres salvar la vida de Sasuke?

Su corazón latía con miedo por Sasuke. Ella comenzó a temblar. Sus ojos se estrecharon en el embajador; algo no se sentó bien.

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué me dicen esto y no a los Kelon?

-Tengo espías en toda la Alianza. Sé que el Consejo Kelon sacrificará su vida, en lugar de enviarte. Él es solo un hombre entre muchos, mientras que tú eres una hembra valiosa de cría. Para ellos sería un desperdicio de recursos. ¿Es eso lo que realmente quieres, dejar que se deshagan de la vida de Sasuke?

-No, lo quiero vivo- Sintió que su labio inferior temblaba con los pensamientos corriendo por su cabeza -Si tengo que sacrificarme, lo haré.

Sasori asintió sombríamente.

-Debes -cuál es la palabra humana- amarlo enormemente.

Sakura luchó por contener las lágrimas, respirando profundamente para prepararse para la siguiente parte. Ella se encontró con la mirada castaña del embajador.

-¿Dime qué tengo que hacer?


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capítulo 12_**

Sakura miró el interminable cielo de extrañas estrellas antes de cerrar los ojos en una oración silenciosa, con el corazón latiéndole salvajemente en el pecho. Ella estaba haciendo esto para salvar al único hombre que amaba más que su próximo aliento.

Envolvió la capa con más fuerza alrededor de su cuerpo, haciendo que sus pies se movieran a través de la arena hacia las luces de la nave. Después de que Sasori se fuera, ella siguió sus instrucciones sobre cómo llegar a la superficie del planeta.  
Ella había tomado una lanzadera riel, luego caminó la corta distancia hasta donde Sasori le contó sobre el tubo de transporte automático hasta la superficie del planeta. Era profundo en la noche y había muy poca actividad en la ciudad.

Ella había permanecido en las sombras tanto como le fue posible para evitar ser detectada. Había pensado en despertar a Itachi, pero había decidido no hacerlo, ya que había estado actuando de forma extraña a su alrededor últimamente, y sabía que trataría de detenerla.

La racha independiente de Sakura surgió, molesta de que estuviera constantemente protegida y vigilada. Sasuke necesitaba su ayuda y se condenaría si hubiera permitido que un cuñado sobreprotector le impidiera hacer lo que debía hacer para salvar al único hombre que había amado.

Sasori estaba parado en una plataforma baja de su barco.

Él había aceptado ayudarla a ella y a Sasuke. A pesar de que ella estaba insegura de sus motivos, no iba a mirar la boca de un caballo regalado y había aceptado su ayuda con gratitud. Ella haría cualquier cosa para asegurarse de que Sasuke estuviera a salvo.

Los ojos castaños de Sasori brillaban bajo la luz de las estrellas, un cielo que le recordaba los ojos de Sasuke.

-Acción muy noble, pequeña ser humano, salvar a tu amante.

Ella se sorprendió por sus palabras.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- Ella miró a Sasori confundida.

-Tan suave, frágil y crédula, pequeña humano- Él fue rápido para alcanzarla, agarrándola del brazo con fuerza.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta al darse cuenta de que Sasori le había mentido.

-Dijiste que los Xurson lo tenían por rescate.

-Tenía que decirte algo para sacarte de City Prime y tú, mi pequeña ser humano, eres muy inocente y confiada. Disfrutaré de tenerte mucho; obtendré mis créditos al menos de ti.

La traición y la ira se apoderaron de Sakura. Trató de liberarse de

Sasori.

-Tú eres el que me compró al Methrill. ¿Dónde está Sasuke?¿Realmente ha sido capturado?

-Oh, hubo una emboscada. Sasuke está a años luz de aquí, nunca regresaría para venir a rescatarte, así que quita todos esos pensamientos de tu cabecita. ¡Suficiente! Tengo lo que quería y tengo la intención de obtener mi valor de ti, humano.

La subió por la rampa de la nave. Ella luchó, pero era demasiado fuerte.

La gran puerta de metal se cerró detrás de ellos, bloqueando su única ruta de escape.

-Esto es más que solo secuestrarme. Has traicionado a la Alianza.

El alienígena púrpura hizo un sonido de disgusto.

-Los de la Alianza son unos tontos al pensar que pueden traer paz a través de la galaxia. La única forma en que alguna vez puedes obtener en cualquier lugar o cualquier persona es tomar lo que quieres, a la mierda el costo. La Federación entiende esto.

-Algunos precios son demasiado altos para pagar. Sasuke nunca permitirá que te salgas con la tuya, ni los Kelons- siseó Sakura, tratando de liberar su brazo.

-No importará; Tendré mi poder y recursos. En el momento en que haya saqueado tu pequeño planeta azul, tendré aún más poder y ganancias. El Methril y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo que me convertirá en un Rowdanan muy rico y una potencia entre la Federación.

-¿Tienes la sonda?

-Por supuesto que tengo la sonda. Lo compré cuando te compré. Las cosas hubieran ido mucho mejor si los Kelon no hubieran interferido en la estación de mercaderes. El gran Kelon Te-Commander tomó lo que era legítimamente mío.

No podía confundir el odio que goteaba de su tono. Ella renovó sus luchas.

-Mi gente te destrozará. Los humanos son más peligrosos de lo que crees-gruñó de rabia.

-Sé un buen pequeño humano ahora, o te haré sufrir mucho, tal vez incluso arregle para que Sasuke tenga un pequeño accidente, ¿no?

-Si lo matas, me mataré y quedarás con las manos vacías con una Alianza muy enojada por perseguirte.

-Solo tenemos que ver que eso no suceda- Sasori apretó el paso, arrastrándola a su lado. El barco era diferente a un barco de clase Raider Kelon. Los mamparos parecían casi de naturaleza orgánica.

Brillaban en un extraño luz azul-verde.

Él la empujó a una habitación. Una gran cama ovalada cubierta con ricas cubiertas roja y moradas formaban el centro.

-Siéntete como en casa, querida. Estaré de regreso pronto para jugar contigo. Por lo que escuché, la pericia sexual humana es algo que debe ser envidiado.

-¡Vete al infierno!

-Si supiera lo que significa, podría sentirme insultado—Sonrió maliciosamente.

Ella se estremeció de repulsión, adentrándose más en los cuartos para poner distancia entre ellos.

-¿Qué tal si no eres más que una escoria que chupa el estanque, no apta ni siquiera para ser pisoteada?- Se le ocurrió un insulto que podía comprender.

-Tal fuego, esto será realmente una delicia, pero primero lo primero.

Sakura lo vio alejarse, la puerta se cerró detrás de él. Sintiendo el poderoso empuje de los motores del barco mientras despegaban de Kelon, ella se dejó caer en el suelo con desesperación, rezando para que Sasuke estuviera bien, que de alguna manera, Itachi y el Consejo de Guerra de Kelon entendieran lo que estaba sucediendo y vinieran a rescatarla. No importaba mientras Sasuke estuviera a salvo. Vivir sin él la partía hasta el fondo. Tampoco podría vivir con su muerte. Mientras estuviera en alguna parte, ella podría vivir con eso, incluso como esclava.

-Tengo un pequeño obsequio para ti- Sasori había regresado a los aposentos y estaba parado frente a ella. En su mano, sostuvo una cadena y un collar.

-Lo siento, no estoy de acuerdo- Ella giró la cabeza. Él extendió la mano, agarrando su rostro con fuerza en su mano. Haciendo una mueca por el dolor que le causó, la agarró por el pelo tirando de ella hacia delante sobre sus rodillas frente a él.

-Sostén tu pelo- ordenó.

Las manos de Sakura temblaron de miedo mientras hacía lo que le pedían.

Sintió que colocaba el collar alrededor de su cuello, doblándolo en la parte posterior, antes de soltarla. Ella cayó hacia atrás en su culo.

-Lo hará por ahora- Sonrió al cuello -Se adapta muy bien a tu piel pálida; todos mis esclavos llevan mi marca. Tengo uno permanente esperándote en mi base planetaria.

Sakura trago, sintiendo la opresión del collar de cuero grueso contra su garganta. Sasori extendió la mano para acariciar su cabello. Ella instintivamente se apartó de él. Sus ojos castaños parecían oscurecerse con lujuria carnal. Ella tembló, pero no había manera de que cediera a esta criatura.

-Te vi desnuda en la pantalla de la celda, toda rosa y blanco, y sabía que el Methril había encontrado algo especial. Tenía que tenerte a toda costa.

Se puso de pie y se quitó la rica chaqueta naranja. A continuación, se quitó la camisa, revelando su profunda piel rojiza.

-Pronto voy a hacer que te olvides de esa gran bestia- Envolviendo su mano alrededor de la cadena unida al cuello, tiró de ella, obligándola a pararse para que no la estrangularan. Agarró la cadena que pudo para evitar que volviera a tirar, pero era más fuerte. La cadena mordió en sus manos dolorosamente. Perdió el equilibrio y tropezó contra él. Él se rio de tener la ventaja, soltó la cadena para agarrar sus brazos y la tiró sobre la cama como una muñeca de trapo.

Sakura se movió sobre su estómago tratando de alejarse.

Él la tomó por el tobillo; ella lo pateó, aterrizando un golpe en su pecho antes de que capturara sus dos tobillos.

-Oh sí, me gusta tu fuego, pequeña humana. Será aún más agradable aplastar tu espíritu.

Entonces estaba sobre ella, su peso inmovilizando su rostro contra el colchón. Trató de evitarlo, pero él era demasiado pesado. Oyó el desgarrón de la tela de su falda antes de sentir que se la quitaba. Un grito se alojó en su garganta cuando su caliente y sudorosa mano tocó su piel. Ella se sacudió y gritó cuando le dio una palmada en la carne de su culo.

-Veo el atractivo de tu piel, la forma en que cambia de color con mi toque- Le dio una palmada en la otra mejilla.

Sakura estaba horrorizada.

-¡Aléjate de mí, gilipollas!- Gritó.

Se apoderó de sus hombros, retrocediendo lo suficiente como para girarla debajo de él.

Sakura no dudó. Su puño se alzó, golpeándolo directamente en su nariz morada. Él se tambaleó hacia atrás, lo que le permitió a ella retorcerse debajo. Vio que sangre azul goteaba de su nariz. Lo limpió, mirando su propia sangre en su mano. Su rostro se contorsionó en furia. El miedo la recorrió haciendo que su cuerpo estallara en un sudor frío.

-¡Aprenderás a obedecerme, esclava!- Él la abofeteó con el dorso de su mano. El dolor explotó en su cara. Gimió ante el sabor cobrizo de la sangre en su boca.

A pesar de eso, no dejaría de luchar contra él. Tendría que golpearla sin sentido antes de que pudiera violarla.

-¡Los humanos no son esclavos!- Le susurró con los dientes apretados.

Él agarró sus muñecas y luego envolvió la longitud de la cadena a su alrededor.

-Eres mi esclava, humana, te lo recordaré cada vez que hunda mi pene en ti- Él tiró de sus caderas hacia abajo para abrir sus piernas. Ella estaba indefensa contra su embestida. Ella cerró los ojos pensando en Sasuke. Él querría que fuera valiente y fuerte.

Oyó el sonido de más ropa que se rasgaba de su cuerpo. Se preparó para lo peor. Un sonido estridente cortó de repente los cuartos y el barco se balanceó cuando algo obviamente lo golpeó.

Sakura abrió los ojos. Sasori maldijo cuando fue lanzado hacia atrás cuando otra explosión golpeó la nave. Ella lo miró apresuradamente volver a ponerse los pantalones y buscar su camisa.

Era obvio que estaban bajo ataque. Sakura casi sonrió ante la idea. ¿Era Kelon o su propia gente? A ella no le importaba.

-Terminaremos esto- se apresuró a salir por la puerta.

Sakura rápidamente se retorció tratando de desenrollar las cadenas alrededor de sus muñecas. Otra explosión violenta golpeó el barco, arrojándola de la cama. Ella trepó, cubriendo sus orejas ante la fuerte alarma que gemía a través de la nave. Los motores zumbaban y vibraban y ella podía escuchar el sonido de fuego de armas. Se apresuró a la portilla tratando de ver quién estaba atacando la nave de Sasori. Su corazón saltó a su garganta al ver la gran nave Kelider. Un rayo de energía azul brillante salió disparado del asaltó de los Kelon. Ella se preparó para su impacto.

Se las arregló para liberar sus muñecas, juntó sus ropas rotas, agarró su capa y la envolvió alrededor de su tembloroso cuerpo. Sus dedos buscaron el collar alrededor de su cuello, pero no pudo desabrocharlo. Ella metió la cadena en el escote de su top y se dirigió a la puerta. No se abría. No podía hacer nada más que esperar. Se preparó en un rincón para dejar de ser arrojada por la nave Kelon que disparaba.

El fuego cesó. Todo quedó en silencio, incluso el zumbido de los motores del barco parecía haber muerto. Se sentó en silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que oyó un pesado ruido de pies afuera de la cabina. Ella tomó aliento entrecortado. ¿Habían derrotado a la nave Kelon? La puerta se abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron con lágrimas cuando el alivio inundó todo su cuerpo.

-¡Sakura!- Sasuke respiró su nombre como una oración, su intensa mirada oscura llena de preocupación. Ella saltó, lanzándose en sus brazos. Él la atrapó fácilmente, abrazándola con fuerza en sus fuertes brazos.

Estaba a salvo; él estaba a salvo. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Viniste. Sasoei dijo que estabas demasiado lejos- sollozó.

-Silencio, pequeña- Sasuke gentilmente la alejó de él mirándola, e inclinando suavemente su cabeza hacia atrás mientras la examinaba. Las yemas de sus dedos trazaron lo que debe haber sido un moretón en su labio donde Sasori la había golpeado -¿Te violó, mi pequeña?—Su tono era tranquilo, pero la ira se arremolinaba en las profundidades de sus ojos negros.

Ella sacudió su cabeza.

-No, no tuvo la oportunidad- Eso pareció relajar su postura rígida.

Él la giró en sus brazos para quitarle el collar del cuello. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando se lo sacó. Lo arrojó de vuelta a la habitación.

-Ven- dijo en voz baja, luego la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó por el pasillo. Otros guerreros Kelon estaban parados sobre un sometido equipo del Rowdana.

-¿Qué pasó? Cómo hizo-

-Silencio, Sakura, hora de respuestas más tarde.

Ella chasqueó los labios. Estaba feliz de obedecer, apoyando su cabeza contra su armadura del pecho. La llevó a través de un enorme agujero en el barco Rowdana hacia el asaltante Kelon.

En lugar de llevarla a su alojamiento, la llevó directamente al puente. Poniéndola en su silla de comando en el centro de la habitación, lo vio dar órdenes a sus guerreros. Naruto estaba parado en el centro del puente, viéndose muy solemne mientras la miraba.

-Itachi en la línea Com, Te-Commander- Naruto habló formalmente con Sasuke.

-Entrada- ordenó Sasuke. Itachi apareció de repente en una gran pantalla de visualización.

-¿La tienes?

-Sí.

Había una expresión de alivio en la cara de Itachi. Estaba empezando a preguntarse si el hermano de Sasuke albergaba sentimientos hacia ella que no fueran preocupaciones fraternales. No, esa era una idea tonta.

Apartó el pensamiento de su cabeza.

-Rowdana niega tener conocimiento de las acciones del ex embajador; él actuó solo. Quieren que sea devuelto para su ejecución.

-Es demasiado tarde para eso. Se llevó a mi compañera, lo cual es motivo de muerte inmediata- dijo Sasuke con calma.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron por la noticia. Había matado a Sasori por llevársela.

-Lo transmitiré a la nueva delegación.

-Llevaremos al resto del equipo de Rowdana a su planeta y destruiremos la nave.

-Sasuke, espera- dijo Sakura. Él se giró para mirarla.

-Sasori fue quien me compró y la sonda en la estación de Methril. Está a bordo de su barco. Planean atacar la Tierra y tomar esclavos.

Sasuke ordenó rápidamente una búsqueda del barco Rowdana. En poco tiempo, trajeron la sonda oval de metal negro. Sakura la miró, la causa de todos sus problemas y el éxtasis más alegre que había conocido.

Era un comandante fuerte cuando daba órdenes. Pronto fueron separados de la nave Rowdana y se trasladaron a una distancia segura. Ella observó mientras daba la orden de destruir la nave. Luego estableció un rumbo a Rowdana.

Con la nave de Sasori destruida, Sasuke le entregó el mando a Naruto. Le dio a Sakura un rápido guiño y la tomó en sus brazos, llevándola a través de los pasillos hasta su habitación. Con la puerta deslizándose cerrada, él tomó sus labios en un duro beso castigador. Ella desesperadamente se aferró a él.

-Mujer necia- respiró en su boca. Lo que podía hacer fue gemir en respuesta hasta que él le soltó la boca.

-Lo siento- Él la colocó en el suelo para quitarse la armadura. Ella tembló bajo su intensa mirada.

-Itachi encontró el tablero que Sasori te dio. Deberías habérselo dado a él. Nunca estuve en peligro. Nunca volverás a hacer algo tan tonto, ¿entiendes?

Sakura asintió, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-Soy humana, no una mujer Kelon, estoy acostumbrada a cuidarme sola, a tomar mis propias decisiones. Creí que estabas en peligro y haría cualquier cosa para asegurarme de que estés a salvo.

Suavemente la sentó en la cama y le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares.

-Mi dulce y hermosa _Corami_ , noble es tu corazón por sacrificarte por mí. No entendiste la profundidad del engaño de Sasori. Juro por los Fuegos de Elron, nunca más volverás a estar fuera de mi vista. Mi corazón no podía soportar ni siquiera la idea de perderte.

-Te amo, Sasuke. Tampoco podría perderte.

-Se terminó. Estás a salvo y nunca te dejaré ir. Siempre me pertenecerás a mí y yo a ti.

Sakura sonrió a través de sus lágrimas extendiéndose para tirar de su camisa.

-Ámame. Necesito sentirte dentro de mí.

Como un rayo, se despojó de su ropa. Ella se quitó la capa y el resto de su ropa. Se arrastró hasta la cama. Le encantaba la forma en que su grandes bíceps y su cuerpo la enjaulaban, haciéndola sentir segura en sus brazos. Si alguna vez ella fue una esclava, seria así, con él. Con un duro golpe, se enterró profundamente dentro de ella. Ella arqueó la espalda, envolviendo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura para enfrentar sus bravas y salvajes embestidas.

-¡Mía, mía!- Gruñó entre embestidas -Mi Sakura, mi _Corami **-**_ Él golpeó en ella.

Llorisqueo y gimió debajo de él, amando su fuerza y poder mientras la empujaba al éxtasis. Él mordió su cuello, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para extraer sangre, marcándola.

El dolor mezclado con puro placer fue todo lo que se necesitó para empujarla al límite. Ella gritó su nombre mientras su cuerpo explotaba con intenso placer. Sus paredes internas se cerraron a su alrededor, siguió empujándose duro y rápido, sin piedad, hasta que él rugió su propia liberación, extendiéndose entre sus cuerpos para frotar su clítoris magistralmente, para hacer que su clímax volviera a crecer. Él gruñó, sintiendo su semilla caliente disparar profundamente en su vientre. Rodó y la estrechó fuertemente en sus brazos; los sonidos de sus jadeos llenaron la habitación mientras descendían lentamente.

-Prométeme que nunca dejarás de hacerme eso- dijo débilmente, empapada en su calidez.

Él rodó a su lado tirando de ella con él y riéndose.

-Sabes que nunca lo haré- retumbó, acariciando su cabello y besando la parte superior de su cabeza.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Capítulo 13_**

Ocho de los gobernantes del Consejo, incluido Sasuke, estaban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa ovalada. Sasuke se sentaba a su izquierda.

Fiel a su palabra, apenas había dejado su lado desde que la rescató de las garras de Sasori.

Mikoto casi la deja sin aliento después de llegar a casa, horrorizada por el hematoma en el costado de la cara de Sakura. Fue a buscar lociones curativas para aplicar. Itachi permaneció en silencio con los brazos cruzados, meditando, simplemente mirándola. Naruto le dio una sonrisa descarada, alborotando su pelo, solo para que Sasuke le gruñera.

Esta era su familia y la hicieron sentir parte de ella, con su preocupación, cuidado y amor.

-Perdónanos, Sakura- La Kelon Tsunade fue portavoz –Tu presencia ha causado un gran revuelo entre la población de machos Kelon. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Desde que la información sobre tu especie fue lanzada oficialmente, encontramos que los machos Kelon están exigiendo que traigamos más hembras humanas a Kelon.

Sasuke gentilmente apretó su mano en apoyo mientras Tsunade continuaba.

-Desde que recuperamos la sonda, nos sentimos obligados a proteger su planeta y sus habitantes de la Federación, pero necesitamos tu consejo sobre la mejor manera de proceder, ya que eres el único humano aquí.

Sakura sintió alivio de estar dispuestas a ayudar a proteger a su gente.

-Por supuesto, ayudaré con todo lo que pueda.

-Nos gustaría abrir las comunicaciones con su mundo. Mencionaste antes de que no han tenido contacto con el mundo exterior. ¿Estarían abiertos a comunicaciones con nosotros?

-La Tierra está dividida en muchos países diferentes, con diferentes gobernantes. Algunos países están alineados, pero la mayoría no. Hay mucha guerra interna en la Tierra, y no todos los humanos están abiertos y dispuestos a aceptar que hay otras razas más allá de sus propias estrellas. Puede traer más miedo y el miedo hace que los humanos sean muy peligrosos. Pero supongo que hay pocas opciones cuando se enfrenta a un ataque del Methril- Hizo una pausa –Sugiero que se acerquen a ellos encubiertamente, para advertirles sobre el Methrill. Estoy seguro de que tenemos suficientes defensas en el terreno para proteger a mi gente. Sé que la Tierra no puede permanecer ignorante de otros mundos para siempre.

-¿Qué hay de otras hembras humanas? ¿Estarían dispuestas a venir a Kelon para ayudar a apaciguar la necesidad de mujeres?

No pudo reprimir su sonrisa y miró a Sasuke.

-Estoy segura de que habrá muchas mujeres que querrán. Sus hombres tienen un gran atractivo.

El anciano Kelon asintió bruscamente, mientras otros comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

Vio a Sasuke mirarla, el claro amor y orgullo por ella brillando en sus hermosas profundidades oscuras.

-Entonces, con su permiso, Te-Commander Kerr, nombraremos a Sakura la cabeza de las relaciones Tierra / Kelon y usted consejero en su nueva misión para proteger al mundo humano de la explotación de la Federación y traer de vuelta a las mujeres compañeras dispuestas.

Él la miró.

-Mi permiso está garantizado, siempre y cuando estés dispuesta- Sakura sintió una oleada de orgullo. Trabajaría con su compañero uno al lado del otro. Conociendo a Sasuke, probablemente lo diseñó de esa manera, para mantenerla cerca.

-Sí, quiero ayudar, gracias por el honor.

El Consejo dio un asentamiento de aprobación.

-Hemos revisado las cartas estelares. Es un viaje de cuatro semanas a la Tierra. Sugiero que comencemos a hacer los preparativos de inmediato. Hay dos nuevos barcos clase Raider terminados en el puerto espacial. Con un nuevo blindaje, pueden enfrentarse incluso a un barco Xurson de batalla.

Sakura escuchó mientras Sasuke hablaba de naves espaciales, y posibles estrategias de batalla contra el Methril y otras razas de la Federación. Aunque estaba aterrorizada por la perspectiva de irse a casa, sabía que su casa estaba y siempre estaría con Sasuke.

Tres semanas más tarde, Sakura se sentó en la enfermería de la nueva nave incursora. Sasuke se cernió sobre ella cuando Kakashi, el mismo joven sanador del centro médico de la ciudad, la examinó. Sasuke sostuvo una profunda mirada de preocupación en su rostro, mientras el sanador escaneaba el cuerpo de Sakura.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, olfateando. Le picaba la nariz, tenía los ojos llorosos, se sentía hinchada y congestionada.

-Probablemente solo sea un resfriado. Los humanos los obtienen todo el tiempo. Estoy segura de que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

-Me gustaría catalogar estos síntomas. Necesitamos poder cuidar de tu salud y de cualquier otro ser humano que pueda optar por regresar a Kelon con nosotros.

-Lo sé- Ella suspiró.

-Ella estaba enferma antes del primer turno- le dijo Sasuke al sanador.

Su pequeño escáner negro sonó. La expresión de Kakashi se convirtió en una de sorpresa.

-¿Qué es?- Sasuke preguntó primero -¿Hay algo mal?

-Bueno, no- Miró a Sakura con una sonrisa -De acuerdo con los escaneos, tienes un asentamiento en tu cavidad femenina.

-¿Mi cavidad femenina?- Sakura pensó, recordando que Metler había usado el mismo término cuando hablaba de que ella era criadora.

Kakashi pasó su escáner por la parte baja de su abdomen, tratando de pensar cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que tuvo su período. Supuso que solo habían pasado más de dos meses.

-¿Estoy embarazada?

-Si eso es lo que llamas concebir niños, sí, felicidades, estás embarazada. Esto también prueba que los Kelons y los humanos son compatibles.

Miró a Sasuke, cuyo rostro pasó de conmoción a una amplia sonrisa. Ella rio mientras él la estrechaba en sus brazos, besándola profundamente.

-Um, perdón- El joven sanador volvió a mirarlos. Sasuke volvió a sentar a

Sakura, se volvió hacia el joven sanador y le dio las gracias con una fuerte bofetada en la espalda. Kakashi lo tomó con gracia.

-Debo decir que los escaneos son confusos. Las hembras Kelon solo pueden cargar a una cría a tiempo, pero mis escaneos han detectado dos latidos de corazón.

-No es raro que las mujeres tengan más de uno, calificamos a eso como gemelos- dijo Sakura.

-En ese caso, ya que vas a tener gemelos jóvenes, me gustaría vigilar de cerca a los niños y su progreso para asegurarnos de mantenerte en buen estado de salud. También tenemos que documentar esto con cuidado ya que son los primeros Kelon-humanos.

-¿Está ella en peligro?- Preguntó Sasuke de repente -Si algo sucede, quiero que la salves- Ella se sorprendió por sus palabras -Ella significa más para mí que cualquier otra cosa.

Kakashi asintió con la cabeza a Sasuke.

-Voy a hacer mi informe ahora.

Kakashi salió de la enfermería, haciendo anotaciones mientras caminaba, dejándolos solos.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y miró los ojos negros que ella tanto amaba, mientras la empujaba hacia atrás en sus brazos.

-Bueno, parece que eres un hombre que siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

Ella enganchó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Soy el hombre más bendecido de Kelon, solo porque tú me has hecho así. En este momento, tengo una necesidad de mostrarte cuánto me completas, mi pequeña- Ella estaba prácticamente ronroneando de satisfacción mientras la llevaba de vuelta a sus habitaciones.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hasta aquí esta adaptación n.n, espero que lo disfrutaran._  
 _Una pregunta antes de irme. ¿Les parece que se siguiera la prox. adaptación con la pareja NaruHina? (Seria básicamente seguir la correlación con la que esta historia termino) o prefieren que sigamos el próximo con la pareja SasuSaku?_

 _¡Díganme!_

 _Sin mas, nos vemos owo_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Epilogo_**

Hinata arrojó su tercera bebida, golpeando el vaso sobre la barra.

-Será mejor que te lo tomes con calma allí, señora- El barman levantó el vaso vacío -¿Estás bien?

Echó un vistazo al camarero pelirrojo, ojos aguamarina, buena constitución, el tipo habitual que buscaba. Pero no hoy. En los últimos tres meses, ella no había tenido una cita, pasando semanas buscando a su hermana desaparecida.

 ** _El principal geólogo de Caxton desapareció en el Territorio del Norte de Australia sin dejar rastro. Testigos afirman que, después de perseguir un meteoro caído, la joven de 28 años simplemente desapareció ante sus ojos. La policía está investigando un posible juego sucio, a pesar de los rumores del secuestro extraterrestre_**.

Rapto alienígena de hecho. Hinata no creía en las historias de los "testigos oculares", pero la prensa lo había hecho y había corrido con la historia, para su enojo.

-No, no estoy bien- Ella se levantó del bar, antes de que el cantinero pudiera lanzarse a un rollo de _"¿quieres hablar al respecto?"_.

Estaba lloviendo, era mediados de junio y un clima lluvioso en Sydney. Levantando el cuello de su abrigo, Hinata comenzó a caminar las tres cuadras hasta el apartamento de Sakura. Ella había establecido su residencia allí después de haber regresado del territorio del Norte, con la esperanza de que Sakura apareciera o encontraría alguna pista sobre dónde había ido.

Tristemente, había sido demasiado para el tío Kizashi. Un ataque al corazón masivo había cobrado su vida tres semanas después de que Sakura había desaparecido, lo que solo profundizó la depresión de Hinata.

Estaba completamente sola y con cada día que pasaba, la pequeña esperanza de que Sakura apareciera viva se estaba escapando.

Mirando hacia arriba, Hinata frunció el ceño, viendo que había luces encendidas en el apartamento. Ella no recordaba haber dejado las luces encendidas.

Hurgando en su bolso, sacó sus llaves y su teléfono móvil. Hizo que el detective investigara la desaparición de Sakura en la marcación rápida.

Aún tenía la cabeza respingada por el alcohol cuando se tambaleó hacia la puerta y buscó a tientas la cerradura. De repente fue abierta desde adentro. Hinata se quedó sin aliento ante el hombre enorme y musculoso que vestía una ropa bastante extraña. Brillantes, casi hipnotizadores, ojos azules la miraron con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Naruto, te lo dije, no respondas al... ¡Dios mío, Hinata!- La voz de Sakura sonó clara, mientras pasaba junto al enorme gran-hombre que abarrotaba cada centímetro de la entrada.

-¿Sakura?- ¿Era una alucinación inducida por el alcohol? Sakura agarró a Hinata, tirándola dentro y abrazándola fuerte -Oh, Dios mío, Sakura, ¿dónde has estado?- Ella prácticamente le gritó.

Mientras se sentaba en el sofá, Hinata le contó todo sobre la investigación policial de su desaparición y la muerte del tío Kizashi.

Sakura se sentó escuchando en silencio. Uno de los dos hombres bárbaros estaba sentado a su lado, empequeñeciendo su marco junto al suyo. Él colocó una suave mano sobre su hombro con comodidad.

Sakura volvió la cabeza para sonreírle. Hasta un ciego podía ver el amor y el afecto que tenía en sus ojos por el hombre.

-Hinata, no he vuelto a casa. Me voy de nuevo, y quiero que vengas conmigo. No queda nada en la Tierra para ti.

Tardó un momento para que las palabras de Sakura se registraran. Miró a las dos criaturas, su boca abierta. Hinata tembló.

-Oh, Dios mío, fuiste secuestrada por aliens; estas... ¡estas cosas son

aliens!

-Hinata, cálmate. Es una larga historia, pero todo está bien, de verdad. Sasuke es mi esposo y estoy embarazada de gemelos. Serás una tía.

Hinata se puso de pie, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¡No, no, no, no!- La respiración y el ritmo cardíaco de Hinata se aceleraron. Entrando en pánico, sintió que la sangre se le escapaba de la cabeza.

-¡Hinata, cálmate, por favor!- La voz de Sakura llegó a través de la neblina.

Manos fuertes y grandes se agarraron a sus hombros. Hinata gritó, girándose, solo para retroceder. El alien la atrapó antes de que pudiera caerse. Era demasiado... Hinata sintió que la fuerza se le escapaba de las rodillas, el mundo a su alrededor se desvió y todo se volvió negro.


End file.
